


A Blind World

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-13 14:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where being gay is wrong, will love overcome? Or will the world be forever blind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The young prince sat in his room, an older leather bound book sat on his lap, his heterochromatic blue-green eyes scanning the pages. He was getting tired of school work, but his teacher, and his father, were very strict. He was the heir to the throne, so he had to be perfect. But, to be honest, most days, he just wanted to be a normal teenager. 

He wanted to hang out with friends, play games, roam the city, stay out late and see the stars from the valleys. He wanted to be free to relax all day if he would choose to. But, his father was very strict, which meant he wasn't allowed in the city without a guard. He wasn't allowed up past ten o'clock. He wasn't allowed to spend time just relaxing, he always had to be productive. 

"Uh... sire?" Came a Dutch voice. 

"Yes?" 

"Your father has requested to see you." 

"Thank you Arkas, I shall go now." The prince replied, setting his book on a table and standing up with a stretch. 

Arkas curtsied and headed out of the room. The prince headed out of his room and down a couple flights of stairs. He ended up in the throne room, which had always amazed him, with its high arched ceilings and amazing detailed architecture. He always wondered how they had made it look so intricate and detailed.

He curtsied slightly, before addressing his father. "You summoned me, father?" 

"Ah yes. Baj has had to cancel your training today, so you'll be free to do what you please." 

"Can I go into town today?" 

"If a guard accompanies you." 

The prince frowned. "Father, I'm 17 now, why can't I go by myself?"

"Zisteau. You may be older, but your mother and I worry about you being alone in the city." 

Zisteau sighs, wanting so much to storm from the room, but he knew better. "Please father?" 

"Z..." His father began, but was cut off by his mother whispering in his ear. "Fine, Zisteau, you can go into town today, but you must be home by five." 

"Thank you Father, Mother." Zisteau says with a curtsy. 

Zisteau heads back to his room, finding a suitable outfit. One that didn't look too fancy. He settled on a short sleeved grey tunic and black pants. He slipped a watch on and made his way to the front gates.

"Prince Zisteau, where are you going?" Came a voice as he made his way through the gate. 

"Into town." Zisteau answered.

"Isn't someone supposed to accompany you?" 

"Father has given me permission to go on my own, Beef." 

"King Guude gave you permission?" The guard, Beef, asks. 

"Yes. Now, if you don't mind, I'm heading into town." 

Beef gave the young prince a look, but let him go anyway. Zisteau headed down the path that lead into the beautiful town that his father lead. He took a deep breath as he entered the town square, smelling fresh baked pastries, flowers, and rain, which had yet to fall. But, it was a beautiful day, the sun shined and there were barely any clouds in the sky, apart from the grey clouds that littered the horizon, a storm that wouldn't actually hit for hours. 

Zisteau wandered into a small bakery, which smelled amazing. He walked up to the counter, smiling kindly at the man who ran it.

"Prince Zisteau! How may I help you?" The man says kindly.

"Can I have a couple of your best pastries please?" 

"Of course!" The man says, disappearing through a door briefly.

Zisteau pulled a pouch of gold coins out of his pocket as the man returned. The man smiled handing Zisteau a small brown paper bag, and refused the gold when offered to him. 

"It's on the house!" He said cheerily. 

Zisteau sent the man a look. "What's your name?" 

The man looked confused, but quickly answered. "The names Bdoubleo, but you can call me Bdubs." 

"Well, Bdubs, I insist you take the gold for the pastries and a bit more." 

"Thank you so much prince!" Bdubs said cheerily, accepting the gold in disbelieve.

Zisteau smiles warmly as he makes his way out of the small bakery. He walks through the streets, making his way to the small park that was towards the east wall. As he walked, most people gawked at him, but didn't try to interact. It was odd, but he dealt with it. 

He eventually reached the park and wanted to look for a nice place to sit and relax, while eating his pastries. He spotted a nice shady tree, though there was a person sitting under it. He looked young, much like Zisteau. Zisteau headed over anyway, waving a greeting to the other. 

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?" Zisteau asked kindly. 

The other looked startled, and squinted at Zisteau slightly. "Uh.... yeah... sure." Came the others voice, it was deep, sultry, but sounded as if he was shy. 

"Thanks." Zisteau said with a bright smile. 

He sat beside the other and took out two pastries, offering one to the other. He looked at it for a second before accepting it with a small, hesitant smile. 

"So, what's your name?" Zisteau asked.

"I... um.... I'm Kurt." 

Zisteau eyes the other, Kurt, curiously. He has short, messy brown hair a thin, lanky body. He dressed rather odd, a warn looking blue suit and an old looking trench coat, accompanied by bright red shoes. But, the most interesting thing about him was his eyes. They were heterochromatic, just like his own, though his were red-blue. 

"I'm Zisteau." Zisteau replies, glancing away from Kurt's eyes. 

"Were you named after prince Zisteau?" Kurt asks curiously, squinting at Zisteau. 

Zisteau was confused. Normally everyone would gawk and be in amazement because it was him, but Kurt wasn't. He didn't even recognize him. Zisteau looked at Kurt again, really noticing how he kept squinting. He must need glasses, Zisteau thought. 

"Yes. I was named after him." Zisteau answered. He didn't like lying, but maybe if Kurt didn't know, then maybe he wouldn't treat Zisteau any differently than any other person. 

"That's uh... that's cool." 

"Yeah... are you named after anyone?" 

"Um no...." 

Zisteau was quickly realizing how shy and hesitant Kurt was. But that's ok. He didn't mind it. He actually liked the challenge of trying to get to know Kurt. It was new, having someone not know who he truly was, and having them not instantly gushing over him.

That was one thing that he didn't like, among many, about being prince. Girls constantly tried to get his attention. They all wanted him to be there's, though he wasn't ready for that yet. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of having to find a wife, just yet.

"So Kurt, tell me about yourself."

"Uhh.... I like space. And the stars. Did you know there are thousands and thousands of stars out there. And a bunch of planets." Kurt says, suddenly sounding more confident. 

"Thousands?" Zisteau asked, thoroughly intrigued. 

"Yeah. There are so many, way more than anyone can count. And they are all so far away. Millions of miles, even." 

"Wow.... you know a lot about space, huh?" 

"Yeah.... it's fascinating. To think they look so close.... yet they are so far away." 

Zisteau lets out a small laugh, glancing over at Kurt, seeing the look of awe on Kurt's face. "That is fascinating." 

"I um... I'm sorry..... if I'm boring you...." Kurt said, sounding rather awkward and shy again.

"No, no, Kurt, it's ok. I find this very interesting. Your very intriguing."

A light blush colored Kurt's cheeks as a small smile tugged at his lips. "I...."

Zisteau chuckled, smiling brightly. Kurt sure was intriguing. He hoped they would become great friends. For there was a lot to learn about him. He could tell that under all that shyness and insecurity there was a very intriguing and wonderful person. 

He happened to catch sight of his watch, seeing that it was almost five. He had to get back soon, sadly. He wanted to stay and talk with Kurt, but he knew a guard would be sent to find him and his father would be furious. 

"Kurt. I have to head home. Would you like me to walk you home?" 

Kurt looks at him nervously for a second. "Uh sure.... that'd be nice."

Zisteau stands up, offering his hand to Kurt, who accepts it. They start walking in a comfortable silence. They reach the edge of the park and a white and grey shaggy furred dog comes barreling up to them, wagging his tail and barking happily. 

"Wolfie!" Kurt exclaims happily, stopping to pet the dog. 

"Wolfie?" Zisteau questions as the dog sniffs his hand and nuzzles it.

"He's my dog... My best friend, really." 

"Ah." 

Zisteau pets Wolfie on the head. His fur is thick but silky and obviously well kept. He seemed like just the friend Kurt would have. They continued on, though this time there was a quiet jingle of the dogs collar. They reached a small house, which Kurt signaled was his own. 

"Well, it was good meeting you Kurt. I hope we can spend more time together." Zisteau says politely.

"Yeah... it uh... it was great...." Kurt replies nervously, though a small smile graced his face. 

Zisteau turned and walked down a path leading towards the castle. He glanced back once, seeing Kurt still standing there, a light blush on his face. Zisteau continued on, smiling brightly. He reached the castle just before five, just as his father had requested. His mother greeted him at the entry hall with a big smile, which stood out against her red hair and green eyes. 

"Zisteau! How was your time in the town?" She questioned.

"It was really nice." Zisteau replied. 

"Did you meet anyone?" 

"Ah yes. I meet this nice boy, Kurt. He was quiet intriguing. He knew so much about space." 

She smiles kindly. "That's lovely son. I would like to discus something with you in private though. I'll meet you in your room in twenty minutes." 

Zisteau gives her a questioning look, but heads to his room anyway. It didn't take long for his mother to arrive after he got there. He was nervous for what she wanted to discuss. He really didn't know what it would be, but anything 'in private' was almost never good.

"So, Zisteau." She starts, looking very serious. "Your father wanted me to discuss something with you. He, well we, want you to start looking for a wife. We know this is a lot and your still young, but sooner than you know it you'll be taking the throne and you'll need a wife to be queen." 

Zisteau gulped. "Alright mother. I will start looking." 

"Great. There's one other thing, Zisteau. Just remember, its goes against everything to be gay. But no matter what, I'll still love you, but you know it's not allowed." 

"Yes, I know mother." 

"Good. Now, dinner shall be ready in a little while, I'll see you then." 

She leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Zisteau was confused on why she had brought up being gay. Of course he knew that. It was one of the things that was greatly enforced in the kingdom. People found men and men, women and women, being together wrong, weird. His father especially. There were very, very few cases of people actually being gay in this kingdom, but there were still the seldom few. He did feel bad for the couples though, having to hide who they truly are and who they truly love. Now that's wrong. 

In Zisteau's eyes, being open and true about who you really are is a blessing. You shouldn't have to hide, no matter what your like, that's what Zisteau had always thought. But, thinking and voicing your opinion are two very different things. Ones Zisteau liked to keep far apart. For his father would definitely not agree with him. 

Zisteau pushed all that aside and made his way down to the dinning hall, where his parents would be awaiting him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uppercut." 

Thud.

"Jab." 

Thud. 

"Wide swing." 

Thud. 

"Halt."

Zisteau looked up at Baj questioningly, wiping sweat from his brow.

"You seem distracted. I can see it in your hits, they're sloppy." Baj says.

"Oh."

"What's wrong my boy?" Baj questions, taking a seat and patting the hay bail beside him. 

Zisteau sits down with a sigh. "Mother told me about finding a potential wife the other night." 

"Oh, it's that."

"Yeah, but she also told me about the whole being gay thing again. It's like she doesn't trust me to find a girl, or that well...."

"That you'll fall in love with a guy?"

"Yeah." 

"Zisteau. I know this is a huge step, but it's just something you must do. And, you know that. But it's not something to rush, this will take time." 

Zisteau glances up at Baj. "Thanks Baj, really."

"It's no problem Zisteau. You know you can always talk to me."

Zisteau smiled at Baj, grabbing his sword again. "Im ready to get back to work."

"That won't be necessary Zisteau, I think we're done for today. Why don't you head into town for a while, I'll inform the King of your whereabouts."

"Thanks!" Zisteau says with a bright smile as his practice sword is discarded and he heads towards the gates, leading to the city.

He was thankful to be away from the castle again. Of course he liked it there, it was just stressful at times. He found that the city helped calm him. Let him relax and enjoy the fresh air. This was only the second time he'd been to the city without a guard, but it was nice, and definitely something he could get used to. 

It was a beautiful day again, not a cloud in the sky. The sun shinned down, warming the air. A light breeze rustled the leaves around him. He was always in awe at how beautiful this place was. His father had done an amazing job. After the last war, which was before his time, the kingdom had been left in shambles. But his father took over and made it beautiful again.

He glanced around him, seeing the main square. It was earlier this time, compared to past time he had gone out, but the town was still bustling. People entering and leaving shops, kids running around, laughing, screaming, playing, couples with arms linked walking peacefully through the square. He spotted a nice little restaurant on the corner. He would have lunch there and then maybe go for a walk. As he headed towards the small restaurant, he spotted a tall lanky boy walking beside a wolf like dog. That made him smile. He jogged over to Kurt, calling his name. 

"Kurt!"

Kurt looked startled and squinted towards Zisteau. He looked confused, but greeted the blurry person with a wave. "Hi."

"Hey." Zisteau said with a smile. "I was heading to lunch, would you like to join me?" 

"Oh.... uh... I didn't bring any gold with me...." 

"That's fine, I'll pay for you." 

"Zisteau.... you don't have to do that..."

"It's fine! My treat!" 

A small smile crept onto Kurt's face. "Ok then... lets ,uh, head to lunch." 

Zisteau smiled and headed towards the small restaurant, Kurt quickly following him. As they entered, Zisteau gave the person at the counter a smile. He quickly scanned the menu and ordered their meat stew. 

"What do you want Kurt?" Zisteau questioned.

Kurt squinted at the menu, but shook his head slightly. "I'll have the meat stew as well." 

They headed over to a table and sat down, Wolfie curling up beside Kurt's feet. Wolfie seemed to be very loyal to Kurt, which was intriguing. But, it was a good thing, seeing how shy Kurt was. 

"So Kurt, how are you?" Zisteau asks.

"I um... I'm ok I guess." Kurt answered, glancing down at his hands. 

Zisteau sent him a questioning and concerned look. "What's wrong?" 

"It's nothing.... really." 

"...Ok?" 

Zisteau wasn't really sure how to react. He could tell something was bugging Kurt, but he didn't know him well enough to tell what. He had been fine a few days ago when he'd meet him. 

"Anyway." Zisteau continued. "How'd you get Wolfie?" 

Kurt looked at Zisteau curiously, a little of the sadness vanishing from his face. "I found him when he was a pup. He was lying in an ally injured. I helped him get better and we became best friends, really." 

"That's so nice of you!" Zisteau said, slightly in awe of how sweet Kurt was. He had been right, there was a lot to find out about this shy insecure boy.

A light blushed colored Kurt's cheeks as a smile tugged at his lips. "Yeah... I couldn't just leave an injured pup to die. It just isn't right."

"I'd have to agree." 

It was quiet for a moment, before Kurt spoke up, that is. "Uh... Zisteau?"

"Hmm?"

"I've told you about myself.... can you tell me about you?" 

Zisteau smiled. "Sure." He wasn't sure what to tell him exactly. He didn't really want Kurt to view him differently just because he was prince. "I was born and raised in the castle. My parents are assistants of the king and queen." 

"Is it nice.... living in the castle?" Kurt asks hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. Can't really complain." 

"Nice..." 

Zisteau noticed that look of longing and sadness on his face again. He hated that Kurt was sad. But he didn't know how to help. It was quiet for a while, but Zisteau got an idea. 

"Hey Kurt, can you tell me more about space?" 

Kurt glanced up at Zisteau and nodded slightly. "What do you want to know?" 

"Anything."

"Ok um.... did you know you can see eight different planets during the night. But, you have to be away from the town, away from any light pollution." 

"Which eight?" 

"Arbus, Latenus, Brion, Seluimren, Erobotus, Sarmites, Kolinel, Reorlode." Kurt says, his eyebrows dipping as he recalls each name. 

"Wow. How do you remember all those?" Zisteau asks, amazed.

"I dunno, guess I've been studying it for a while."

"Well it's quiet impressive." 

Kurt smiles shyly, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "Yeah...." 

Zisteau payed for the meal and they both left the small restaurant, Wolfie padding along behind them. Kurt stuck with Zisteau as he continued walking through the town. 

"Uh Zisteau?" Kurt questions.

"Yes?" 

"What is it like, having a mother and father?" Kurt asks, rather hesitantly, that sad longing look on his face again.

"It's ok I guess. They can be kinda strict, but I wouldn't trade it for the world...." Zisteau glances at Kurt, that look on his face hurting his heart, a sad pang that just wouldn't go away. Zisteau stops walking, grabbing Kurt's jacket sleeve lightly. "Kurt, what's wrong? Please tell me." Zisteau practically begs.

Kurt blushes, pulling his arms toward himself, almost self consciously, tears welling up in his eyes. "I... I don't want to talk about it Zisteau.... please just don't ask...." 

The pure pain that Zisteau saw in Kurt's teary blue-red eyes worried him. He didn't want Kurt to hurt. He seemed so innocent. He didn't deserve this. "Kurt...."

"Zisteau... I... I have to go...." Kurt says, turning and walking away as a single tear slowly fell down his cheek. 

"Kurt...." Zisteau said quietly, but didn't chase after him. 

He watched until Kurt was out of sight. He just stood there, feeling numb. It hurt seeing Kurt like that. But he hasn't a clue how to help. He started his walk back to the castle, though he walked slower than he usually would. He was so tempted to go back and find Kurt and try to talk to him, but he knew better. Kurt needed some space. Zisteau just hoped he'd see him again. And maybe he'd be happier. 

He turned a corner and practically ran into a girl, more of a young lady, really. She was skinny, short, had a thin face. Her hair was dark brown and fell in curls towards her shoulders, and her eyes were an intricate hazel. She was stunningly beautiful, Zisteau found and had a hard time looking away from those hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She says, her voice sounding calm, smooth, something you could listen to for hours. 

"It's ok Miss." Zisteau says politely. 

"Are you prince Zisteau?" She questions.

"Yes. And who may you be?" 

"I'm Mallisa." She, Mallisa, answered with a curtsy. 

Zisteau smiled slightly. "Its a pleasure to meet you Mallisa." 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Mallisa replies with a kind smile. 

"I'm terribly sorry, but I must go, but I hope to see you again." Zisteau says with a smile. 

"Hopefully we will." She replies, a smile gracing her lips. 

Zisteau nods his goodbye and continues down the road. Though he glanced back once, blue-green eyes meeting hazel.


	3. Chapter 3

"So how was your day in town?" Zisteau's mother asks.

"It was weird."

"Weird how?" 

"Well. I ran into Kurt, that boy I told you about, again and we had lunch and talked. But, he seemed really upset and I couldn't figure out why..." 

"I'm sure it was nothing hon."

"I also meet a girl today, Mallisa. She is so beautiful." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, her eyes are this beautiful hazel and her hair is dark brown." 

"That's wonderful Zisteau!" 

"Yeah, I guess." 

She frowns slightly. "Don't worry about Kurt hon, he'll be ok." 

"If you say so." Zisteau says sadly, remembering that look on Kurt's. "Actually, I'm going to head to bed, if that's ok." He adds.

"Of course, goodnight Zisteau." 

Zisteau nodded and headed towards the stairs. He went up an extra flight, ending up in front of Baj's room. He knocked on the door, awaiting his cue to enter. Once he got it, he entered. 

"Zisteau?" Baj questioned as Zisteau sat down across from him.

"I need to talk."

"I'm listening." 

"I meet this boy the other day, Kurt. He seemed intriguing and I wanted to get to know him. But I feel bad. I kinda lied to him."

"How did you lie to him exactly?"

"Well uh.... he needs glasses badly and he didn't know I was prince and I kinda told him that I wasn't." 

"Oh...?"

"I didn't want him to treat me any different than some other person from the town. Is that wrong of me?" 

"Wanting to be normal, no. Lying to someone, a little bit. If he's your friend then you should probably tell him who you really are." 

Zisteau sighs. "Yeah..... I guess your right." He stares at the fire burning in the fireplace, warming the room, lost in thought. 

"What else is it, Zisteau?" Baj questions.

"He seemed really upset today and he left in tears.... I don't know what to so Baj.... I don't want him to be upset, but I don't know how to help." 

"I think telling him who you really are first should be where you start. Then try talking to him." 

"Thanks Baj." Zisteau says, still mulling over everything. "Could you do something for me?" 

"Of course." 

"Can you get Kurt a pair of glasses. I want him to be able to actually see me, not just hear my voice." 

"I can make that happen, but I'll need to know his vision so I can get the proper ones. Next time you go into town, bring him by the small shop on the edge of town." 

"Alright. Thank you Baj, I'm going to head to bed now." 

"Good night Zisteau, sleep well."

Zisteau closed Baj's door quietly behind him and made his way back to the stair case. As he made his way to his room, Arkas approached him with a curtsy, and handed him a piece of paper. 

"The king and Queen have already given you permission to go, if you wish to." Arkas says before heading back down the hall.

Zisteau unfolded the paper, seeing neat cursive writting. 

_  
Zisteau,_

_I will be at hill just south of town tonight if you'd like to join me. I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. We can talk if you choose to come._

_~Kurt  
_

Zisteau smiled slightly, re-reading the letter. He stuffed it in his pocket and headed towards the main gate and started the lengthy walk to where Kurt was supposed to be. This gave him time to think. Of course his thoughts wandered to Kurt. He was worried about him of course. He didn't know if he'd done something to upset him or what.

He was genuinely curious and just wanted to help. But, with the environment he was raised in, this was a whole new type of situation. He didn't know what to do still. He knew he had to tell Kurt, and that was that. But he didn't know when. 

He brought himself out of his thoughts as he approached the hill. He saw a shadowed figure sitting on the ground and another figure laying beside the first. He smiled, Wolfie was always with him. 

"Hey Kurt." Zisteau said as he took a seat in the grass beside Kurt. 

"Hey Zisteau." Kurt replies, briefly glancing at him. "Thanks for coming." 

"Thanks for inviting me." 

"So.... about earlier." Kurt began, moving to face Zisteau, though he didn't make eye contact. "I'm really sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry. I understand that you were upset." Zisteau says gently. 

"I know.... but I feel you deserve a proper explanation." Kurt replies, staring down at his hands, which were shaking slightly. 

"Only if you really want to tell me." 

Kurt took a deep breath and glanced up at Zisteau, letting blue-red meet blue-green. "I've never had a real family..... my mom died during birth. My 'dad' was a war veteran who raped my mother. I was never actually supposed to be alive...." He says sadly, tears welling up in his eyes. "I've lived with this guy in a small house since I was young. But I have to work to stay there.... and I have no money.... At all. Which means I can't afford glasses, which I desperately need. I've been like this my whole life sadly.... And I just feel.... jealous.... sometimes of people who have actually had families...." 

Zisteau listened sadly as he watched his friend tell him and cry. He didn't know Kurt had been through so much. Zisteau wrapped his arms around Kurt, hugging him. Kurt tenses up immediately, but hesitantly wrapped his arms around Zisteau, returning the hug. The hug lasted an impossibly long time, maybe a little too long, before they both let go. 

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Zisteau says quietly. 

"There's no need to be sorry Zisteau. It is what it is. We all have to live with what we have."

Zisteau bit his lip. He needed to tell Kurt. But, he didn't want Kurt to be mad at him. He didn't want their friendship to be different because of it. Some times he hated being the prince. He just wanted a normal life. He let out a deep sigh and looked Kurt in the eyes. 

"I haven't been completely honest with you Kurt, and I'm so sorry." 

Kurt looked confused, but said nothing, letting Zisteau continue. 

"Just promise me this won't change anything Kurt." Zisteau said, feeling tears threatening to spill.

"I promise, Zisteau." 

"I..." Zisteau took a deep breath, which turned into a silent gasp as he felt Kurt's had on his knee, as if trying to comfort him. "I'm not named after prince Zisteau..... I am prince Zisteau."

Kurt stared at him for a second, looking torn. 

"I'm sorry I lied to you Kurt.... I just wanted to be treated like a normal person for once..." 

"Zisteau.... this. This changes nothing. I won't treat you like a prince if you don't want me to." Kurt says, gently squeezing his leg, as if trying to reassure him. 

"Thank you Kurt." Zisteau said, though it came out barely above a whisper.

Their gazes held for a long time, blue-red meeting blue-green. It felt like an eternity before Kurt looked away, his face flushed red. Zisteau felt himself blush as he looked up to the clear night sky, which was absolutely beautiful. He glanced back at Kurt, seeing him staring up at the night sky in awe. He knew it was so wrong of him, but he felt so attracted to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt....." Zisteau says hesitantly. 

Kurt glances at Zisteau, that blush still present. "Yeah...?" 

Zisteau looked Kurt in the eyes again, his heart wanting one thing, but his brain yelling at him. He caressed Kurt's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. His eyes fluttered closed as his lips meet Kurt's. The kiss started slow, hesitant, but both quickly melted into it. It felt like a long, long time passed before they both pulled away. But at that moment, it had just been them in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you like stars so much?" Zisteau asks, glancing sidelong at the beautiful boy beside him. 

Kurt smiled sheepishly, scooting closer to Zisteau. "They are unique and beautiful. They shine so brightly even though they are so far away." 

Zisteau glanced at the sky, which was so beautiful and amazing, then back to Kurt, who was so much more beautiful than the night sky could ever be. He brushed some hair out of Kurt's face, a small smile on his face. "Nothing could be more beautiful than you, Kurt." 

A light blushed colored Kurt's cheeks. "I.... uh...." 

Zisteau chuckled, throwing an arm around the thinner boy and gently squeezing. "I'm really glad you invited me tonight." 

"... Me too...." 

"You know, I could be in so much trouble for this."

Kurt suddenly looks really worried. "I... I'm sorry, Zisteau...."

"Hey." Zisteau says gently. "There's no need to be sorry. I'm the one who kissed you." 

"But I kissed back..." 

"Kurt, listen. I really, really like you. And I don't care what my Father or Mother will say." 

"But.... won't they not allow you to see me?" 

"Hmm maybe. But what if I don't tell them? Why should they need to know." 

"Your willing to risk everything.... for me?" Kurt asks incredulously. 

"I am." Zisteau replied, staring into Kurt's blue-red eyes, which were full of surprise. 

Kurt laid his head on Zisteau's chest, cuddling up against his side. Zisteau took a deep breath, loving how Kurt smelled, it was intoxicating. How had he been stupid enough to not see how attracted he was to Kurt right away. They laid there, in each others arms, for a long while, just enjoying each others company. It wasn't until Zisteau felt like he would fall asleep that they moved away from each other. 

"I better be getting home." Zisteau says sadly. 

"Yeah..." Kurt replies, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I actually have a surprise for you tomorrow." 

"Oh?"

"Meet me by the park after lunch." 

"Alright." Kurt says, bitting his lip, his eyes flicking between Zisteau's eyes and lips. 

Zisteau smiled, bring the other closer and kissing Kurt softly. It felt so right, but he knew it was oh so wrong. He placed his hands on Kurt's hips, gently tugging him closer, which earned a surprised gasp. He deepened the kiss as he felt Kurt's hands tangle in his long blond hair. Zisteau finally pulled away, however reluctantly. He rested his forehead against Kurt's, who was smiling widely. Zisteau couldn't keep the smile off of his face either. He saw something new in Kurt's eyes. It was no longer sadness and longing, but happiness and love. It made Zisteau heart feel all the more light. 

"I'll.... see you tomorrow Kurt." Zisteau says. 

"Yeah...." 

Zisteau stepped back, rather reluctantly, and started walking away, though he did glance back and saw Kurt staring after him, a look of bliss on his face, which Zisteau found adorable. Zisteau continued back to the castle, a smile plastered on his face. 

He reached the castle a while later. It was long into the night at that point, but Zisteau couldn't care less. He had gone from a straight prince who followed the rules, to a gay prince who was being a rebel. That's a lot to take in, but he couldn't be happier. He headed up a bunch of steps and to his room, where a fire was already lit. He changed into his pajamas and sat on the floor in front of the fire. 

He really didn't want to sleep yet. He just wanted to be back with Kurt, honestly. When had he started liking him? He hadn't even known him that long, but each time they meet he felt them growing closer and closer. He couldn't get the image out of his mind, the one of Kurt smiling and a look of bliss on his face. His brown hair was messy, like usual, and his blue-red eyes had a sparkle in them, like he was finally happy.

Just the thought of Kurt made his heart flutter now. He was falling for that adorable boy, and honestly, he was ok with it. He wanted nothing more then to be with Kurt. To be able to kiss him, to hold him close, to be able to just be with him. He was falling fast and he knew it. 

He stared into the fire, watching it crackle. He watched as an ember fell into the pile of other embers at the bottom. It was so peaceful in the castle at night. It was nice, feeling like you can relax, though he had felt more relaxed with Kurt. He felt like he could be himself without worrying. He felt that he didn't have to be like 'the prince' around him. It was just two boys who had both fallen in love with the other.

Zisteau sighed as he moved away from the fire, making his way to his bed, where he curled up in the blankets, feeling warm and safe. He continued to think of Kurt as he drifted off to sleep, where the adorable boy filled his dreams. 

 

The sun shined brightly through the window, making Zisteau's room look brighter as he woke. He glanced at the clock sitting on his table, it was barely past ten. He got up and stretched, making his way to the bathroom to get around. He put on a nice blue tunic, which accented his eyes well and made sure to comb his hair before leaving the bathroom. He made his way to the dining hall, where his parents were going to be. 

He sat at the big table in his usual spot, which was on his fathers right. They were already eating, seeing as Zisteau didn't come down at his usual time, but that was expected since he stayed up with Kurt. Though being a little tired was definitely worth seeing Kurt's smiling face with a light blush spread across his cheeks. 

"Zisteau, how did you sleep?" His father asked. 

"Well."

"That's great sweetie." His mother cut in. "How'd last night go?" 

"It went well. Kurt told me why he was upset and then he told me more about space." Zisteau informed his parents, totally avoiding the fact that they'd kissed, more than once. 

"That's great!" 

"Are you going into town today?" His father asked. 

"Yes, I planned on it." 

"Anyway. Tell me about this girl you meet."

She had totally slipped Zisteau's mind. He hadn't even thought about that. Yeah she was pretty, but not anything like Kurt. "Her name is Mallisa. She's really pretty. She has hazel eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair."

"Have you arranged anything with her yet." 

"No, I very briefly meet her, I had been on my way back here and didn't really have time to stop and talk." 

"I think you should, she sounds nice." 

"I might." 

There was an awkward silence after that. Zisteau ate quietly, his fathers words playing in his head. He had been really intent on changing the conversation from Kurt and he'd been really pushy about talking to Mallisa. But, Zisteau knew what he wanted, and Mallisa wasn't that. What he really wanted was a shy boy who loved space. But his parents couldn't know that. No one could. 

"May I be dismissed, I'd like to head into town. Baj is accompanying me today." Zisteau asked after he finished eating.

"Yes, but have Baj see me first." His father said. 

Zisteau curtsied slightly and left the room. He called Arkas over to him. The thin Dutch boy came over and curtsied. 

"Yes sire?" 

"Fetch Baj and have him meet with my father. Then have him meet me outside the gates." 

Arkas nods and heads off. Zisteau heads towards the gates and takes a seat in the grass just outside, awaiting Baj. It took a while, but Baj eventually showed up. They started walking in silence, though Zisteau was curious about something. 

"What did father want?" 

"Hmm?" Baj questioned, glancing at the young prince. "That, my boy, is none of your business. 

"Ah, but I think it is." 

Baj sighs. "Your father wants me to make sure you meet with Mallisa and not Kurt today."

Zisteau frowns. "Your not gonna make me, are you?" 

"Of course not. I'm on your side kid. But don't tell your father, he'd have my head." 

Zisteau laughed at that, they both knew that wasn't true. His father loved Baj, he was his advisor and long time friend, so he obviously put a lot of trust in him. 

"Did you tell Kurt?" Baj questions.

"Yeah, I did." 

"How'd he take it?" 

"He took it well. He said he wouldn't treat me like a prince if I didn't want him to."

"That's good." 

They reached the park and saw Kurt sitting in the grass next to Wolfie, who was on his back wagging his tail happily. 

"Hey Kurt." Zisteau says with a smile and a wave, trying to resist the urge he felt to kiss Kurt. 

"Hi Zisteau!" Kurt replies with a big smile, squinting up to see Zisteau.

Zisteau holds out his hand, offering it to help Kurt up. Kurt takes it and Zisteau pulls him up. He was surprised how soft Kurt's hand felt. He gave it a secretive gentle squeeze before letting go. 

"Kurt, this is Baj." Zisteau says.

Kurt shakes Baj's hand, squinting to try to make out his face. "Its a pleasure to meet you." 

Baj nods. "Pleasure to meet you too." 

"What's the surprise, Zisteau?" Kurt questions, turning his attention back to the other boy. 

"You'll just have to wait and see." Zisteau says with a goofy smile. 

Zisteau leads Kurt through the town, Baj following behind. They reach the small shop on the outskirts of town and head in, Baj talks to the clerk and the clerk leads Kurt and Zisteau back to an exam room, Baj said that he'd wait in the lobby. 

"Just get situated in the chair Kurt, I'll be back shortly." The man said.

After the door shut, Zisteau looked to Kurt. He was so adorable and cute. All he ever wanted, really. Blue-green meet blue-red and Zisteau couldn't help but kiss Kurt. It was amazing, Zisteau found, just how lost he could get while kissing Kurt. The kiss though, was cut short by a knock on the door. Zisteau was quick to jump back and lean against a wall casually as the guy came back in.

Zisteau watched as they went through the steps, testing Kurt's eyes. He just wanted to help Kurt. He knew that Kurt couldn't afford glasses and probably wouldn't be able to for a long time. A short time later the person left again, claiming to be coming back shortly. 

"Zisteau...." Kurt says nervously, glancing up at him, squinting slightly.

"Yeah?" Zisteau replied, moving closer to Kurt. 

"You uh.... you didn't have to do this for me.... I was fine without them...." 

A smile tugs at Zisteau's lips. "But I wanted to Kurt. I wanted you to be able to see me clearly and the world around you!" 

Kurt smiles. "Thanks, Zisteau, really." 

"You are absolutely welcome red and blue." 

"Red and blue?" Kurt questions with a smile. 

"I think that'll be my nickname for you, since your eyes are so beautiful." 

Kurt blushes, glancing away from Zisteau for a second, but when he does, his gaze flicks between his eyes and his lips. Zisteau wanted nothing more than to Kiss Kurt over and over again, but he knew that the guy would be back soon and he couldn't let anyone know. 

"Later, ok?" Zisteau says sadly. 

Kurt just nods, glancing back down at his hands. Shortly after, the guy came back in, holding a pair of glasses with thin white frames. He handed them to Kurt, who hesitantly put them on. He blinked a few times, then looked around him with wide eyes. Then those beautifully eyes were on Zisteau, they widened as he stared him down. Zisteau just smiled kindly at Kurt. 

"How much?" Zisteau asked the man. 

"180 gold pieces" The man replies. 

Kurt stared at Zisteau incredulously, but Zisteau just smiled, grabbing a bag of gold out of his pocket. He handed it to the man.

"That's 180 plus some for allowing us on such short notice."

The man looked in the bag then back up at Zisteau surprised. "Thank you prince Zisteau!" 

Zisteau smiles and motions for Kurt to follow him from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why did you not tell me that it would cost so much?" Kurt questions as they walk a few paces behind Baj. 

"Because I knew you'd refuse to let me buy them for you." Zisteau replies, glancing sidelong at Kurt. 

"Oh....." 

"Hey Baj." Zisteau says, catching the older mans attention.

"Yes, Zisteau?" 

"Kurt and I are going to head to the park or something, can you inform my parents that I'm staying in the city for a while?" 

"Of course. Enjoy your day." Baj says before walking away. 

"You wanna head to that hill south of town?" Zisteau questions. 

"Uh yeah... sure." 

The two walk in a comfortable silence. It was nice, being able to walk with Kurt and just be with him. The weather was great, too, which was always nice. Once they reached the point where there weren't anymore people around, meaning that they reached the small path that lead through a small forest, Zisteau grabbed Kurt's hand, intertwining their fingers. 

"Zisteau.... why did you get me glasses, really?" Kurt asks, glancing at Zisteau before blushing and looking away. 

"I got them for you because I want you to be able to experience the world like its supposed to be, clearly. And I want you to be happy Kurt, I really do." 

"I am happy... I mean I was before getting these too. All I really need is you.... Zisteau." 

Zisteau smiles, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze, which was returned. They continued on in silence till they reached the nice little hill. Zisteau sat across from Kurt, but close enough that he could reach out and caress his face. Kurt glanced at Zisteau again, but blushed and looked away. 

Zisteau chuckled, caressing Kurt's cheek, causing Kurt to look at him. "What, can't look at me?" He teases.

Kurt blushes, but doesn't look away. "It's just... uh.... your so beautiful.... and I... I just.... don't feel like I deserve you...."

"Kurt." Zisteau starts gently. "You are beautiful and amazing. Don't disregard yourself. And you do deserve me, your so kind and sweet, and honestly all I could ever want." He finished, stroking Kurt's cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

Kurt bit his lip as he leaned into the touch. Zisteau could tell just what this was doing to him. He leaned in, pressing their lips together, kissing him gently. One gentle kiss lead into another and another. He broke the kiss for mer seconds to reposition himself so he was on Kurt's lap. He trailed kisses down Kurt's neck and sucked a small bruise into the pale skin on Kurt's collarbone.

Zisteau pressed his lips back against Kurt's, kissing him deeply, not wanting to hold back anymore. He was thoroughly surprised when Kurt kissed back with a passion that seemed so uncharacteristic, but all the more alluring for it. He pulled away, reluctantly, and rested his forehead against Kurt's, breathing heavily. Blue-green gaze held blue-red as they both breathed heavily. 

Zisteau wondered just how he'd fallen for the other boy so quickly. The thought scared him, that he could so easily get lost while with the other, yet here he was, on the others lap, staring into his eyes, and he felt like he never, ever, wanted to leave. Kurt's blue-red eyes made him feel calm, yet excited. Kurt's hands resting on his shoulders made him want those hands in other places. 

But he knew all that was moving to fast. He knew that Kurt wouldn't be ready for something like that for a while. And Zisteau was ok with that, because he could wait. He always would. Zisteau nuzzled their noses together and placed a light kiss on Kurt's forehead. He didn't ever want to be away from Kurt, but he knew soon enough that he'd have to leave and go back to the castle, where he'd surely get yelled at for not talking with Mallisa today. But, he could handle it. 

 

It wasn't until the sun started setting that Zisteau and Kurt had to leave. They walked to the edge of the forest, staying out of sight of prying eyes. Zisteau placed his hands on Kurt's hips, gently tugging him closer until they were chest to chest. He kissed Kurt gently, very unlike what they'd had earlier. After an impossibly long time, he pulled away. 

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Zisteau said, less of a statement than a question. 

"Yeah, I'd hope so." 

"I'll see you tomorrow then red and blue."

Kurt smiled shyly. "Yeah..." 

With that, Zisteau and Kurt headed their separate ways, one towards a castle, the other towards a run down, small house. Zistwau reached the castle just before eight. He knew he was late for dinner, but that didn't bug him, really, he'd had far too good a time with Kurt to care. He hadn't even made it to the middle of the entrance hall when Arkas approached him.

"King Guude would like to see you, Sire. He's awaiting you in his chambers." 

"Thank you, I shall go right away." Zisteau responded. 

He didn't even wait for Arkas to scamper off before he headed for his parents chambers. He knew that he was gonna probably get yelled at, but he didn't care. He approached the door and knocked, awaiting his fathers voice to give him entrance. He entered, closing the door quietly behind him. His father motioned to a seat, so he sat. 

"Why didn't you talk with Mallisa today?" His father asked.

"I didn't happen to see her." Zisteau replies calmly.

"You spent the day with that boy, Kurt, didn't you?" 

"I did indeed see him today." 

"What is going on between you two?" He asks, a tiny bit of anger seeping into his voice. 

"We're just friends." Zisteau answers. 

"Really, cause I don't believe that!" 

"What do you expect me to do? Anything I say you won't believe." 

"Just go." He says, sounding ever so irritated. 

"Fine." Zisteau says, sounding the same, and leaving the room.

He hated lying, especially to family, but he didn't want to be away from Kurt. He so wanted to be with him at all times. And, if that meant lying, then he was willing to do it. he headed to Baj's room. Baj had been his fathers friend for a long, long time, so he figured he might have some answers.


	6. Chapter 6

Zisteau knocked on the old wooden door. It took a minute, but eventually Baj came to the door. 

"Zisteau?" 

"Can we talk?" 

"Of course, come in." 

Zisteau headed in and took a seat, waiting for Baj to sit down as well. He didn't even give Baj a chance to question Zisteau before he began.

"What does father gave against gay people?" 

Baj looked surprised. "Umm why do you ask?" 

"Because I want to know." 

Baj sighs, sitting back in his chair. "I guess you do have a right to know." 

Zisteau raised a questioning eyebrow. 

"But, you have to promise that you won't interrupt me, ok?" 

Zisteau nodded, thoroughly intrigued. 

"Your grandfather had hated gays. No one knew why, but he did. Your father had been told to look for a suitable wife to help rule the kingdom for when he took over. But, Guude fell in love with this young, handsome, bakers son. His father found out about the two, and refused to let them see each other, even though they were both in love. His father had failed to see that. So, he arranged a marriage with your mother. At first Aurey and Guude didn't click the best, but soon enough, they starting loving each other. Aurey had vowed that when they had a child, they would be able to marry who they choose. She didn't want you to have the same fate as them, even though it had ended well for them. Guude has since resented his father and has hated gays. They both want the best for you Zisteau, and you know that. It's just how Guude was raised. Aurey is only cautioning you because she knows how Guude can be. You cannot tell Guude about this, ok?" 

"I won't."

"Good, now head to bed, its getting late." 

Zisteau smiles at that. He heads to his room and flopped down on the bed, his thoughts running wild. His father had liked a boy, a bakers son. Bdubs? Zisteau questioned, it seemed logical enough. Maybe he resented gays because he got the lovely his life taken from him. 

Then a thought hit him. Kurt. If his father found out, he wouldn't be allowed to see him. He didn't want that. He couldn't stand the thought of not seeing Kurt again, not being able to hold him close, to kiss him, to be able to just be with him. He didn't want that, he'd do anything to be with Kurt. 

"Zisteau." Came a soft voice from the doorway. 

Zisteau glanced up, seeing his beautiful mother standing in the doorway, her long red hair pulled back into a long braid and her emerald green eyes sparkling. 

"Can we talk?" She asks gently.

"Uh.... sure." Zisteau answers quietly, desperately trying to shove those feelings away, if only for a little. 

She walks over, sitting on the bed beside Zisteau, tucking her long skirt under her legs. 

"Don't freak out." She starts gently. "But I know you like Kurt." 

Zisteau's eyes widen with fear, as the words sunk in. "H-How?" 

She laughs quietly. "Just how you talk about him. Your eyes light up and your so happy." 

"Oh.... Please.... please don't take him away from me!" Zisteau begs, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Zisteau, my beautiful son." She says, brushing blonde hair out of Zisteau's face and wiping away a tears as it slowly started down his cheek. "I would never do that. Young love is a beautiful, beautiful thing." 

"Your-your ok with it?" Zisteau asks in disbelief. 

"Of course I am. You know there are people who accept this." 

"Yeah.... but there's a lot who don't." 

"I know sweetie, and this'll be tuff, but I know you'll get through it." 

"But what if father finds out?" 

"Then we'll deal with it, but lets just hope he doesn't." 

"Your willing to help me be with Kurt?" 

"Yes, now this must be our secret." 

"I know..... Thank you so much mother." Zisteau says, hugging the other other tightly.

"You know I just want the best for you." She replies, hugging back.

"I know...."

"Tomorrow your father and I are heading into town for the day, why don't you bring Kurt here, have the chief make you lunch and relax. You can even have some of that scotch, if you'd like." 

"Wow... really?" 

"We shall be gone from noon till almost midnight. We have a very important meeting to attend." 

"Awesome! Thank you so much." 

"Your welcome, now, write a letter and have Arkas deliver it to Kurt." 

"I will." 

"Goodnight sweetie." 

"Mother, one more question." 

"Hmm?" 

"Is what Baj said true?" 

"As much as I wish it wasn't, it is." 

"Oh.... so father really did fall in love with a bakers son?"

"He really did. Those two had seemed inseparable, but Guude's father had had something against it. I personally think that his father was not right in the head, but you didn't hear that from me. Guude is a good guy, Zisteau, he was just raised that way and he doesn't like the idea of you being gay because he couldn't have what he really wanted and he would be jealous of you." 

"Was it Bdubs?" 

"Yes, it was, but Guude's moved on sweetie."

"But what if he hasn't? What if he still loves Bdubs?" 

"Well." She took a deep breath. "Then I'd have to let him go, if that's what he really, really wanted. But he's got bigger responsibilities now. It's not like it was when he was your age. Then he didn't have a kingdom to run and didn't have a child to take care of. Now it's a lot more than just his feelings." 

"Right...."

"Don't stress to much over it, that's all in the past. Now I must go, goodnight Zisteau." 

"Goodnight." 

Zisteau pulled out paper and wrote a note: 

_  
Kurt,_

_My parents will be gone tomorrow, I was hoping you could come to the castle and spend the day with me. I'll even pick you up at your house. I'll come by around one. I can't wait to see you again._

_~Zisteau  
_

Zisteau tracked down Arkas and requested that he deliver the letter first thing in the morning. Then he headed to bed, where he quickly fell asleep, not wanting to wait for tomorrow at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Zisteau approached the small house in which Kurt lived. He knocked hesitantly and awaited him to answer. A man he didn't recognize answered. 

"Can I help you?" He asked, sounding irritated, before his mood suddenly changed. "Prince Zisteau! I'm so sorry. How can I help you?" 

"I'm here for Kurt." 

He gave Zisteau a smile before turning around. "Kurt!" He shouted, which was followed by a small yelp and a crash.

"If I may ask, what do you need him for?" The man ask politely. 

"He's a friend, and were gonna hang out." 

"Ah." The man replied as Kurt came to the door, his hair a mess and a blush on his face.

"You ready to go, Kurt?" 

"Uh... yeah." Kurt replies, grabbing his red shoes and pulling them on. 

Zisteau sends him a smile and awaits the man to close the door behind Kurt before saying anything. 

"He seems nice." Zisteau says sarcastically. 

"Yup, definitely nice." Kurt replies sarcastically. 

Zisteau laughs, looking into Kurt's blue-red eyes, momentarily getting lost. He suddenly tripped and fell with a startled yelp as he hit the ground. 

"Zisteau! Are you ok?" Kurt asks frantically.

Zisteau glances up from where he sat on the ground and laughed, causing relief to fill Kurt's eyes. "I'm fine. Your eyes are just so beautiful." 

Kurt blushes, but holds out a hand to help Zisteau up. Zisteau grabs his hand and pulls himself up. He gives Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. They walk in silence for a while, just listening to the birds chirping and the people talking around them. They reached the castle shortly, and they were finally away from the town, but still around people, sadly enough.

"I've never been in the castle before." Kurt says, looking around in awe. 

"It's nothing special." Zisteau replies jokingly. 

Kurt sends him a goofy smile, wanting nothing more than to be closer to Zisteau. "Sure." He replies, drawing out the u.

Zisteau laughed and lead Kurt up a bunch of stairs. They reached their destination, a small part of the castle where the roof was flat. The view from up there was simply breathtaking. They could see the town and a mountain range in the distance.

"Wow." Kurt murmurs, looking around him in awe. "This view is amazing." 

"It sure is." Zisteau replies, looking at Kurt, instead of the world around him. 

Kurt blushes when he realizes that Zisteau was staring at him. He looks to Zisteau and takes a step forward, wanting to be closer. Zisteau smiles and places his hands on Kurt's hips, gently tugging him closer, bring them chest to chest. 

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Zisteau questions, staring into Kurt's blue-red eyes. 

Kurt lets out a nervous chuckle. "Yeah... you have." 

Zisteau leans in, letting his lips meet Kurt's. The kiss started slow and sweet, their lips moving together perfectly, both never, ever wanting to pull away. But, the kiss quickly deepened as fingers tangled in blonde hair, gently tugging, and Zisteau tugged Kurt's hips, wanting him impossibly close. 

Kurt's back hit a wall gently, Zisteau pressing him against it lightly, almost afraid to hurt the other. Kurt gasped, breaking the kiss for mer seconds, but soon had his lips back on Zisteau's, hard and demanding, and oh so alluring. Zisteau matched the kiss eagerly, wanting nothing more than to have Kurt, to have all of him, to finally have the thing he loved the most with him forever. 

Zisteau pulled away, trailing kisses down Kurt's neck and to the skin exposed on his collarbone. He unbuttoned Kurt's white button down shirt quickly, letting his hands roam Kurt's, surprisingly muscular, chest. He sucked a small bruise into his skin, which earned a short, low moan from Kurt. 

"Z-Zisteau." Kurt says nervously around quick breaths. 

Zisteau pulls back slightly, worried blue-green eyes trained on Kurt's face. 

"I-I'm not.... ready for that yet..... Zisteau..." Kurt says, a deep blush reaching his ears. 

Zisteau pulls back and takes a step back, taking in Kurt's flustered expression, almost like he wanted it, yet his brain was telling him otherwise. "I'm so sorry Kurt...." 

"No, it-it's fine." Kurt replies, pulling Zisteau closer again. "I just.... I don't know if I'm ready for something so...." He trails off towards the end, unable to find the rights words. 

"That's fine Kurt, I can wait, and I'm very sorry if I went too far." Zisteau says, brushing some hair out of Kurt's face. "Don't ever feel bad about backing out, I'm fine with waiting." 

Kurt sends him a gentle smile, resting his hands on Zisteau's shoulders. "Thank you, Zisteau." 

Zisteau caresses Kurt's cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb. "I could wait forever and a day for you, as cheesy as that sounds, it's true." 

That causes Kurt to blush again. "That is cheesy." He replies with a laugh. 

Zisteau laughs to, unable to keep the smile off of his face. He so desperately wished it could always be like this. He wished Kurt could always be with him, but he knew he couldn't. So he had to treasure each and every moment they spent together. 

"Come on, let's go see if lunch is ready." Zisteau says, finally stepping away from Kurt. 

"More like dinner." Kurt replies snarkily, while buttoning up his shirt, trying to make himself look more composed.

Zisteau takes Kurt's hand and leads him back down some stairs. Once they reach a certain point, Zisteau lets go of Kurt's hand. They reach the dinning hall, where two spots were set up, and a bottle of scotch sat on the table. Zisteau pulled out Kurt's chair politely before sitting down in his own. Arkas brought over two plates, setting them down for the two before scampering away. Zisteau grabbed the bottle of scotch and filled two cups, handing one to Kurt, who accepted it hesitantly.

 

"Your allowed to drink?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah, only on special occasions though." 

"I've never had anything to drink before." 

"I think you'll like this, it's my personal favorite. Scotch." 

Kurt takes a hesitant sip, then another. "Ah, this is very good." 

Zisteau smiles. "Only the best for you."

After dinner was eaten and many more glasses of scotch were drunken, they were both more than tipsy. They managed to get back to Zisteau room and the door becoming shut before Zisteau lips were on Kurt's, hard and demanding, and full of passion. Kurt matched it quickly, running his hands over Zisteau's chest, pulling at his shirt, wanting the stupid piece of fabric out of the way.

The kiss broke for mer seconds as Zisteau pulled his shirt off, tossing it aside. Zisteau fumbled with the buttons on Kurt's shirt, eventually able to get them undone. Kurt shrugs off the shirt, before pulling Zisteau ever closer, and tangling his fingers in Zisteau's long blonde hair. Zisteau ground against Kurt, causing a moan to escape the other. 

Even with an alcohol latent mind, Zisteau had gone too far and his mind snapped back from its bliss filled state, and he pulled away, causing the, slightly drunk, Kurt to pout and pull at Zisteau's hand. 

"Z-Zisteau?" Kurt slurred out, an adorable pout on his face. 

"Kurt." Zisteau pants, out of breath. "You-you said you weren't ready...." 

Kurt giggles, pulling on a belt loop on Zisteau's pants. "Why would I say that? I want you." He drifts closer to Zisteau. "I just want my boyfriend to pleasure me." He says, a very uncharacteristic playfulness to him, as he pokes Zisteau in the chest, and nuzzles their noses together. 

"Uh.... K-Kurt..." Zisteau stuttered out, his drunken mind seeming almost sober, and unable to deny how much he wanted that, but he knew Kurt would regret it in the morning and be shameful of it.

"Zistykinz." Kurt says, pulling the other boy from his thoughts. 

"I'm sorry Kurt.... but I'm not going to go any farther, as much as I want to, because I know you'll regret it in the morning." 

Kurt pouted, but looked to have given in. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I can't kiss you." 

Zisteau smiled, pulling the other boy closer again and kissing him. Just because he wouldn't go too far, didn't mean he couldn't test and tease that boundary, but he always made sure to never go beyond it.


	8. Chapter 8

"I shall be to bed shortly." Aurey says, squeezing Guude's hand gently. 

"Alright my dear, I love you." Guude replies. 

"I love you too."

Aurey watches Guude head up the stairs. She waits a few moments before heading up the stairs as well. It was almost midnight now, which she expected. These meetings always lasted long periods of time, but if it meant the safety of her kingdom, then she was willing to sit through all day meetings. 

She made her way to Zisteau's room, opening the door quietly. She peeked in, seeing Zisteau and Kurt curled up on the bed, both fast asleep in each others arms. She also noticed some clothes strewn about the room. They were adorable, she found. She took a deep breath. She knew that what lay ahead of them would be difficult, but she could tell they would get through it. 

She quietly closed the door, heading over to her and Guude's room. She closed the quietly behind her. She reached behind her and unlaced the back of her dress, letting it slip off her shoulders and pool around her ankles. She stepped out of it and pushed it to the side, knowing a maid would take care of it later. She unclipped her hair, letting it fall down around her shoulders and down along her back. She was a simple girl, even though she posed as someone much higher. She loved just relaxing and being herself, but she also loved being queen and helping lead a kingdom. 

"My beautiful Aurey." Came a tired sounding voice. 

She turned, giving Guude a smile as she moved to hug him. 

Guude's green eyes looked over her gorgeous body. "You are so beautiful." He says, his hands running across her bare stomach. 

She winks at him, giving him a kiss and stepping back. She pulled on a thin white nightgown and grabbed Guude's hand pulling him over towards the fire that was lit in the fireplace. She sat on the ground, tucking her nightgown under her. Guude sat down beside her. 

"Guude darling, I would like to discuss something." Aurey says calmly. 

"What would that be?" 

"Don't get mad, but I'm just curious." Aurey starts, somewhat nervously. "If you had the chance, would you go back to Bdubs?" 

"What brings this up?" Guude questions, his eyebrows furrowing together. 

"I've just been thinking recently, and was curious." 

Guude sighs deeply. "I don't know what I would do Aurey, it has been so long since we've even talked.... how could he still like me." 

"How do you feel about him?" 

"I still love him Aurey." 

Aurey smiles sadly at Guude. "I can tell."

"But what am I to do? I love you Aurey, so much, but he's always in my thoughts." 

"I love you too Guude, but sometimes you just have to listen to your heart."

"But the kingdom, there's so much now that I have to deal with. There's no way any of this could work out. I could go back to him. He wouldn't love me anymore." 

"Guude, there's something else I want you to know, but you can't freak out. Kurt and Zisteau are together." 

"They are?" 

"Yes, and those two love each other so, so much." 

"I want Zisteau to be happy Aurey, but it just seems so unfair, to have what he wants when I couldn't."

"Guude hon, listen to me." Aurey says sternly, but gently. "This is where you can make a difference, be different than your father. Your not him. Let Zisteau be with Kurt, please."

Guude takes another deep breath. "Fine, I will. I promise I won't turn into my father, that's not something I want. I want my son to be happy, and if that means him being with Kurt, then I'm ok with that." 

Aurey wipes away a stray tear that had startled rolling down Guude's cheek. "Thank you." She says, though it's barely a whisper. 

She puts her hands on Guude's arms, staring into his teary green eyes. "Just promise me Guude. Promise me that if something ever happens to me, you'll get back with Bdubs, have him help you run this kingdom. Just promise me that." She begs, letting tears roll down her face. 

"I promise." Guude whispers, teary green eyes meeting teary green eyes. 

Guude hugs Aurey tightly, stroking her long red hair. Aurey rests her head in the crook of his neck, letting the tears fall, not caring, for she was in the arms of the man she loved, and that's all that mattered. She was so, so glad that he had finally come around and allowed the two to be together. She couldn't even express how happy it made her. 

she had known for a long time that Zisteau was going to be different. She had kinda always thought the he would be gay, it was just something she could tell. She also knew from the first time Zisteau mentioned Kurt that he was in love. It was hard to think otherwise when you saw how he lit up and talked joyfully. Just the look on his face when talking about Kurt. She found it oh so adorable, and hoped that Guude did too. She knew Guude was a good man, a great leader, an amazing father, and a wonderful husband. He had just gotten lost along the way, but she knew he'd find his path again, the one he was always supposed to be on.

She snuggles into Guude, feeling rather tired, but not wanting to leave his arms. She lets her eyes drift closed as she held him close. She knew what was ahead would be difficult for him and Zisteau, but she just knew they'd get through it. She knew that no matter what, they would be strong enough to get through anything. She just hoped that even after everything, Guude would keep his promise, that he'd find Bdubs and rekindle what they had. She felt herself falling asleep, feeling safe and warm in her lovers arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Zisteau awoke to a beam of sunlight hitting his face, a headache, and a peacefully sleeping person beside him. A small smile crept onto his face as he saw Kurt. He looked so young and innocent like this, and oh so beautiful. He never wanted this moment to end, it was peaceful, happy. A moment to treasure forever. 

But, all that was cut short by a thought. 'Its morning and Kurt can't be seen with me'. Zisteau started panicking, which woke Kurt, who wrapped his arms around Zisteau, pulling him close. 

"Shhh." Kurt started sleepily. "Whatever it is can wait." 

"But we can't be seen together." Zisteau protests, even though he really just wanted to stay in Kurt's arms forever. 

"Shit." Kurt muttered, some sleepiness dissolving. 

"What are we going to do?" 

"I dunno.... but we could stay here, at least for a little while longer." Kurt suggest, brushing blonde hair out of Zisteau's face. 

Zisteau kisses Kurt, though it was very brief. "Kurt, seriously." 

"Your right.... I'm sorry." 

"Come on, lets get up, hopefully my parents aren't up yet." 

Zisteau leaves Kurt's arms, even though he'd rather not, and finds his discarded shirt. He pulls it back on and grabs Kurt's shirt and tosses it to him. Once they both looked at least a little composed, they headed out of the room. 

"Kurt, Zisteau." Guude says with a nod, walking past them. 

"What?" Kurt says, sounding very confused. 

"I.... I don't know." Zisteau responds.

"Hey, were about to eat breakfast hon, why don't you join us Kurt?" Aurey says, stopping briefly to talk to the two confused boys. 

"Right...." Zisteau says. "What's going on?"

"Your father and I would like to talk to you two." 

"Ok...? We'll be down shortly." 

Aurey walks away with a smile, quickly disappearing down the stairs. 

"Lets go I guess." Zisteau says, leading the way down the stairs. 

They reach the dinning hall and Zisteau takes his usual seat and Kurt sits beside him. It was silent for a little bit, while the food was passed out and drinks were poured. 

"Kurt, it's greet to meet you." Aurey says warmly, offering him a smile. 

"It's uh.... nice to meet you too." Kurt replies nervously. 

"Guude, would you like to tell them something?" Aurey says, addressing the king. 

"I would." Guude starts. "Zisteau, I'm ok with you being with Kurt." 

Zisteau blinks a few times, staring at his father in disbelief. "Wait.... your serious?" 

"Yes Zisteau. It is wrong of me to keep you two apart. If you really want to be with Kurt, then I'm not going to stop you." 

Zisteau looked from Guude to Kurt, then back to Guude. "Thank you so much father!" 

A small smile tugs at Guude's lips as he watches Zisteau and Kurt share an excited kiss. 

"We uh.... don't have to keep it secret in public, do we?" Zisteau asks. 

"No, I don't see why you would have to." 

"Why the change of heart, if I may ask?" 

"That's something we can discuss later, Zisteau." Aurey cuts in, sending Guude a knowing look. 

Zisteau was honestly speechless, this was something he never expected to happen, it made him so happy, the thought that he and Kurt could be together without hiding it. He looked to Kurt, seeing the happiness in his eyes made his heart feel all the more light. 

"I'm gonna walk Kurt home, if that's ok." Zisteau says. 

"Of course." Aurey replies with a smile. 

Zisteau stands up, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him from the room. Once they were just outside the dinning hall, Zisteau stopped and pulled Kurt close to him, hugging him tightly, unable to the smile off of his face.

"I just can't believe it!" Zisteau says.

"I-I can't either." Kurt replies, hugging back. 

"Uh Zisteau.... how did your parents know?" Kurt asks curiously. 

"My mother knew about us.... she's the one that arranged yesterday." 

"Why do you think your father changed his mind?" 

"I have no idea, but I'm glad he did. Now I can actually call you mine." Zisteau says, kissing Kurt's nose. 

A light brush colors Kurt's cheeks as he smiles sheepishly. Zisteau leaned in, kissing Kurt slowly. He felt arms hesitantly wrap around his shoulders as he put his hands on Kurt's hips, gently tugging him closer. They both pulled away, but stayed close, unwilling to be away from the other quite yet. Though eventually, they did move away from the other. 

Zisteau intertwined their fingers and lead Kurt out the front gates and into the town. It was really nice out, the sun shining brightly and not a cloud in the sky. As they walked, they got quite a few questioning looks, but they also got a few smiles and some 'awes' were whispered. But, Zisteau didn't care. For as long as Kurt was his, then it didn't matter what others thought. 

"Zisteau...?" Kurt questions, glancing sidelong at him.

"Hmm?" 

"About last night...." 

"I meant what I said." 

"I know... but uh.... thank you."

"Thank you?" Zisteau questions, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"For not actually.... you know.... last night when we were both drunk." 

"I really did mean it Kurt, I'd wait forever if it meant being with you." 

A blush colors Kurt's cheeks and a smile graces his face, which Zisteau found adorable. They reach the small house in which Kurt lives and Zisteau stops, taking both of Kurt's hands in his own. He leaned in and kissed him deeply, never, ever, wanting to pull away. Once they did though, they got a very questioning look from a person who just happened to be on the deserted street. 

"Hey, there's gonna be a ball this Saturday, I was hoping you'd come." Zisteau says, rather hesitantly, knowing how Kurt could be around people. 

"I'd like that, actually." 

"You sure your comfortable with it?" 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kurt replies with a smile, almost as if to reassure him. 

"Alright, I'll have an invitation delivered to you soon."

Kurt smiles in return. Zisteau gives him a tight hug and a kiss before stepping back. He starts to walk down the road, leaving Kurt standing by his door.

"Kurt.... I love you." Zisteau says from a little ways away. 

"I-I love you too."


	10. Chapter 10

Zisteau adjusted his gold crown, which marked him as prince, though his was less fancy, and expensive as his fathers, looking at himself in the mirror. He couldn't wait to see Kurt again, it had only been a day since the last time they'd seen each other, but it felt like forever. He briefly pondered if it was always like this with couples, if they always felt like the time they spent together was never enough and the time apart was far too long.

"Hey sweetie." Came a soothing voice. 

"Hello mother." Zisteau replies, briefly glancing away from his reflection.

"You look great in that." 

"Thanks, you look lovely as well." 

Aurey really did though. She was wearing a dark green, low cut, dress that hugged her thin body. The back was mostly lace and it was accented with black. It went surprisingly well with her red hair, with was pulled up into an intricate, braided bun. Her tiara stood out as well, showing, not only her prestige, but adding to her beauty. And, her emerald green eyes shined brightly, finishing off the already amazing look. 

"Zisteau, I wanted to talk to you about something." Aurey says, rather seriously. 

"Hmm?" Zisteau questions, raising an eyebrow as he eyes her through the mirror. 

"The reason your father changed his mind." She starts simply. "I talked to him about it, and Bdubs. He doesn't want to be like his father, so he's making a change, letting you be with Kurt is one of the first steps." 

Zisteau smiles brightly at her reflection. "Thank you so much!" 

"Honey, I just want you to know, tonight will be difficult." 

"Why?" 

"There's going to be a lot of people who will disagree with you being with Kurt." 

"Right...." 

"But, no matter what Zisteau, just stay strong, I'm positive you can get through this, no matter what."

Zisteau sends her a small smile. "Thanks." 

"Now come along, we've got to great guests." 

Zisteau follows his mother out of his room and down the stairs. They were mer by Guude, who looked his best, waiting by the closed gates. His attire matched Aurey's, with his dark green tunic and black pants, and his crown, which rested upon his dirty blond hair. 

They stood around, greeting guests as they entered. They all made their way to the dinning hall, where a feast was being prepared. He recognized some people, but not many. Though he did spy Bdubs among the crowd. He watched as Guude and Bdubs shared a brief, awkward hello before Bdubs continued on. He couldn't miss the way Aurey sent Guude a pointed look, before smiling again.

Then Zisteau saw Kurt. He was in total awe. Kurt was dressed up in a fancy white dress shirt with a charcoal colored overcoat. And, his hair was not messy, for once, but slicked back. Zisteau honestly couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt, who he considered the most beautiful thing ever. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he went to meet Kurt. Blue-green meet blue-red and a deep, passionate kiss was shared, and the noise and chaos around them stilled. Zisteau pulled away briefly, leaning close to Kurt's ear. 

"You look so hot right now." Zisteau murmured. 

He saw the blush appear on Kurt's face, but he smiled anyway. He linked his arm with Kurt's as he continued to great guests, which were slowly dwindling. After the last guest had finally entered, the small group made their way to the dinning hall, where the king and queen took their seats. Zisteau took his and Kurt say beside him, where the princes partner would generally sit. 

They got quiet a few questioning looks, but they all soon stopped staring as Guude began his toast. 

"I would like to welcome you all on this lovely evening. I'd like to make a toast, to my beautiful wife, Aureylian, who arranged this. And, to my son, Zisteau, and the newest addition to our family, Kurt." 

Everyone clinked glasses and started piling food onto their plates, from the multitude of platters in the middle of the tables. Zisteau glanced to Kurt, who was blushing slightly.

"You ok?" Zisteau questioned, placing a hand on Kurt's arm.

"Hmm?" Kurt began, glancing up at Zisteau. "Yeah, I'm fine." He finishes with a smile. 

Zisteau smiles gently at him, intertwining their fingers and giving them a gentle squeeze. It was returned briefly before the two started getting their own food. 

"Isn't that where the princes girl is supposed to sit?" Zisteau hears. 

"Yeah, but I saw those two kissing. Can you believe them?" Came a second voice.

"You know, I think it's cute." A third voice interjected. 

"No, that's just weird and wrong." The first states.

Zisteau clears his throat, gaining the three's attention. "I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't talk about me, or Kurt like that." He says, using his authority as prince to his advantage. 

"We're sorry, prince." They all say, bowing their heads in shame. 

After dinner had been eaten, and wine drunken, all the guests moved to the ballroom, where a small orchestra was waiting to play. Zisteau watched Aurey and Guude dance, both having big smiles on their faces as a faster paced song was played. He looked to Kurt, seeing how uncomfortable he looked as people have him dirty looks. 

"May I have this dance?" Zisteau questioned, curtsying slightly, catching Kurt's attention, as a slow song started resonating through the large room. 

"You may indeed." Kurt replied with a smile. 

Zisteau placed his hands on Kurt's hips, gently pulling him closer. Lurts hands rested on Zisteau's shoulders as the two swayed back and forth to the gentle music being played in the background. Blue-green eyes held blue-red the whole time, unable to look away. 

"I love you, Kurt." Zisteau says quietly, bringing the two impossibly close. 

"I love you two, Zisteau." Kurt replied, smiling gently, though love showed in his blue-red eyes, a deep, burning love that could never, ever be broken. 

Zisteau kisses Kurt gently, loving how Kurt instantly reacted, kissing back just as gently. It was so magical, almost as magical as the first. But, each time they kissed, Zisteau felt himself falling in love all over again. He didn't care about the eyes trained on them, judgmental or approving, all that mattered was Kurt, the love of his life, being in his arms. 

 

"Guude, darling, maybe you should talk to Bdubs." Aurey says gently, her hand caressing his cheek. 

"I don't know, Aureylian, my beautiful wife, he probably won't want to talk to me." Guude replies sadly. 

"But you won't know unless you try." 

Guude sighs deeply. "Alright, I'll talk to him, for you." 

"Thank you my love." 

Guude lets go of Aurey's hands and steps away, glancing at his beautiful wife once more before turning to find the one he used to, and still does, love. He looked around the crowds, trying to find Bdubs, who he was honestly nervous to talk to. He briefly thought about earlier, when he had seen him. It sent a shiver down his spine and his heart had skipped a beat, he had been just as beautiful as he remembered. 

Guude shook his head, trying to clear it of thoughts as he continued to scan the crowds. Then his eyes met Bdubs' chocolate brown and he felt his face heat up. He slowly walked over to him, his legs suddenly feeling weak and shaky. 

"Bdubs.... can we talk? Please?" Guude asks shakily, after he reached Bdubs.

"Fine." Bdubs says. "But not here, somewhere more private." 

Guude nods quickly. "O-Of course."

He had butterflies I'm his stomach as he lead Bdubs from the room. He was more nervous now then he'd ever been, and Bdubs chocolate brown eyes trained on him didn't help any. They entered Guude's study, where Guude closed the door and locked it behind him, just to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed. 

"Do you know how fucking much I've missed you?!?" Bdubs suddenly shouts, catching Guude off guard. 

"I... Boo...." Was all Guude could say as tears welled up in his green eyes. 

"Guude, just tell me what you wanted so I can go back out there and suffer while watching you and Aurey dance." Bdubs says sadly, looking away from Guude, unable to meet his teary green eyes. 

"Boo. I still love you, you idiot. How could I not. You were the best thing to happen to me." 

Bdubs stares at Guude in shock. "I... I still love you too." He says, a single tear slowly falling down his cheek. 

Guude looked at Bdubs incredibly "I-I thought you would hate me..." 

"How could I hate you. You may be an idiot but I love you. I always have." 

Guude reached out and grabbed Bdubs, pulling him close, hugging him tightly. Bdubs head fell limply on Guude's shoulder as he wrapped his arms tightly around the other. When they eventually pulled away, Bdubs brown eyes flicked between Guude's green eyes and his lips. 

"Boo. We can't and I'm so sorry. You don't even know how much I want this, but I'm a married man." 

"I know." Bdubs says sadly. 

"I've got to get back out there, Boo, but just remember, I do love you, always." Guude says, placing a kiss on Bdubs' cheek. 

"I-I love you too." Bdubs murmurs quietly. 

Guude walked back out of the room, leaving Bdubs to stand there staring after Guude incredulously. Guude rejoined Aurey on the dance floor, giving her a small smile. 

"How'd it go?" Aurey asked kindly. 

"It uh... it went well." Guude replied, bitting his bottom lip. 

"Did you kiss him?" Aurey asks playfully. 

"Aurey!" Guude says with a laugh, before becoming serious. "No. I couldn't." 

"Don't worry, I understand why." Aurey says gently, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

Aurey points somewhere, nudging Guude gently in the side. He follows where she was pointing and sees Zisteau and Kurt slow dancing, with Kurt's head on Zisteau chest as they slowly swayed back and forth. He also saw the distrusted looks they got. 

"I really hope this works out for them, they look so happy." Guude says, glancing to Aurey. 

"I know they'll be ok, there's no doubt about it." Aurey says, holding Guude's gaze. 

Guude raises a questioning eyebrow.

"They'll be ok, they're both strong, they'll get through this." Aurey says, intertwining their fingers together and squeezing gently. "Just remember your promise Guude." 

"I do remember it, and I promise, I will. You know I'll keep that promise till death." 

"I know you will my beautiful husband, I know you will." 

 

Long after the festivities had ended the four sat in the lounge, relaxing after the a long evening. Zisteau had his arms around Kurt, snuggling close to him, while Guude and Aurey sat by the fireplace. 

"Can Kurt stay tonight?" Zisteau asks, breaking the comfortable silence that had hung in air.

"Of course sweetie." Aurey replies with a bright smile, though it seemed off. 

Zisteau couldn't tell why, but something was off. It might have just been from the long night, but he wasn't sure. 

"Well were gonna head to bed, goodnight." 

Aurey stands up and kisses Zistesu's head. "Goodnight, Zisteau." 

Zisteau and Kurt headed from the room hand on hand. Zisteau could tell by Kurt's expression that something was bugging him, but he just gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze and let it slid, momentarily. They reached Zisteau's room and he pulled off his shirt, feeling eyes trained on him. 

"Like the view?" Zisteau teases, pulling, the very embarrassed, Kurt closer. 

Kurt stammered out something incomprehensible and let out a sigh. Zisteau caressed Kurt's cheek, gently stroking with the pad of his thumb. 

"What's wrong red and blue?" Zisteau questions quietly. 

Kurt lets out a sigh, leaning into the touch of Zisteau's hand. "Just seeing you with your parents.... I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I am." Kurt replies sadly, his gaze leaving Zisteau's.

"Kurt." Zisteau says gently, using two fingers to gently lift his chin, so blue-red met blue-green. "I'm so sorry, if it's ever too much, just tell me." 

"Ok." 

"Hey, come on now, don't be sad. Me, you, the whole night." 

A small smile tugs at Kurt's lips, as his arms wrap around Zisteau, pulling him even closer, letting their lips meet. The kiss was slow and sweet, full of love. After an impossibly long time they pulled away, resting their foreheads against the others. 

"I love you, so, so much." Zisteau murmurs, unable to keep the smile off of his face. 

"I love you too." Kurt replies quietly. 

The two curl up in bed, cuddled against the other, impossible close, and never, ever wanting to be apart.

 

"Guude, my darling, why don't we head to bed." Aurey says, glancing at her husband, that she loved ever so much.

Guude sends her a gentle smile. "Alright my love." 

Guude and Aurey head up to their room. Aurey slips out of her dress, letting it fall to the ground as she kicked of her shoes. She approached Guude, slowly unbuttoning his green dress shirt, and casting her irresistible emerald gaze on Guude. She pressed her lips to Guude's kissing him deeply, portraying the many, many years of love they'd shared. 

Guude's arms wrapped around Aurey's thin, beautiful, body, pulling her closer. She reached up and pulled the pin that kept her hair in place, and it fell in thick curls around her shoulders. Guude pulled back slightly, his eyes asking a silent question. Aurey nodded with a smile. 

Guude gently pushed her onto the bed, kissing up her bare chest, which sent shivers down her spine as she stared up into the eyes of the man she loved. She tangled her fingers in is blond hair, gently bringing his lips to hers, kissing him deeply, as she felt hands tug at her underwear.

 

She snuggled closer to Guude, laying her head on his chest in the afterglow, her mind still clouded with bliss. Guude wrapped his arms around her tightly, kissing her head. 

"I love you Aureylian." Guude says gently.

Aurey brushed her fingertips on Guude's face, before moving to kiss him briefly. "I love you too Guude, always. 

Aurey laid her head back on Guude's chest, taking a deep breath, loving Guude's husky smell. Aurey laid to rest, falling into a deep slumber, one that would never cease.


	11. Chapter 11

Zisteau awoke to frantic talking and someone sobbing. He sat up confused, disentangling himself from the adorable boy beside him, who happened to wake at the sudden movement. He looked just as confused as Zisteau himself. 

"What's going on?" Kurt questioned sleepily. 

"I'm not sure." Zisteau replies, pulling the blanket off of himself. 

He stood up, padding his way towards the door. He opened it cautiously, peeking outside. He saw servants rushing frantically, it was chaos. He entered the chaotic hallway, flagging down the first person who walked by, which just happened to be Baj. 

"What is going on?" Zisteau questioned as Kurt appeared by his side. 

"You must go back your room." Baj says sternly, going to move past Zisteau.

Zisteau grabbed Baj's wrist, stopping him. "What is going on?" Zisteau tries again, putting more authority behind his words.

"Zisteau. You have to go back to your room until further notice." 

"Baj, you tell me what's going on right now or I'll have you thrown in the dungeon." Zisteau threatens. 

"Fine, go look for yourself." Baj says, gesturing down the hall, frustration lacing his voice.

Zisteau went down the hall, dodging servants that were rushing about. He heard quiet footsteps behind him as Kurt followed, looking overly confused. He approached the door to his parents room, which was open, oddly enough, and entered. What he saw broke his heart. His father sat in a chair, hunched over, sobs escaping him. His mother, lay on the bed, motionless and pale, while Jsano stood by, examining her. He looked closely, not seeing the slow rise and fall of his mothers chest. 

His knees suddenly felt so weak as what had happened sank in. He collapsed against Kurt, who staggered at the sudden extra weight he had to support, but quickly steadied himself. Zisteau sobbed into Kurt's shoulder as sobs racked through his body and his thoughts raced. How could she be dead? She couldn't really be dead. She couldn't just leave him like that. 

"It's ok Zisteau, it's ok." Kurt murmured, pulling Zisteau close. 

"H-how can you say that?" Zisteau sobbed, his voice muffled by Kurt's shoulder. 

"Because I know it will be." Kurt answers calmly.

"But she's dead! It's not like you'd know how that felt!" Zisteau half shouted, pulling away from Kurt.

That hurt. It hurt Kurt a lot as the words sunk in. "I've never had parents Zisteau. My mother died and my father was a war veteran who got hung for raping my mother. I guess I really don't have a fucking clue." Kurt says pointedly, turning and leaving the room without glancing back. 

A hand shot up, covering Zisteau mouth as he realized what he had said. "Kurt! Wait! I'm so sorry!" Zisteau shouted, running out of the room on shaky legs. 

He ran after Kurt, grabbing his arm, stopping him from walking away. Kurt turned to him, teary blue-red eyes meeting his own teary blue-green.

"What the fuck do you want?" Kurt asks coldly. 

"Kurt please. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. That was horrible of me." Zisteau says, his voice laced with fear, fear that Kurt would leave him, that he would be left without his mother and his love. 

Kurt sighed deeply, moving to hug Zisteau. "Your lucky I love you." Kurt said, his voice wavering as he seemed to finally calm down. 

Zisteau hugged back tightly, letting the tears fall as everything settled in. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, for that's surely what this was, a horrible, horrible dream that he would wake up from and be back beside his peacefully sleeping boyfriend. 

"This-this can't be happening." Zisteau says, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"I wish it wasn't Zisteau, I really wish it wasn't." Kurt says, placing a kiss on Zisteau's head. 

"Prince Zisteau." Came a hesitant, Dutch accent. 

Zisteau took a deep breath and straightened up, trying ever so desperately to act composed, but he knew he was failing, if the tears didn't give that away, then the small sobs did. 

"Y-yes?" 

"Your wanted in your parents room...." 

Zisteau nodded, biting his lip hard. He grabbed Kurt's hand, never wanting him to leave his side and they walked back down the hallway. They approached the door cautiously. This time his mothers body wasn't there anymore and Guude was still in the chair, but Baj was beside him, rubbing his back. 

"Guude. Zisteau is here." Baj says gently, moving to leave the room, to provide privacy. 

Zisteau sits in the chair opposite of his father and Kurt sits beside him. 

"Kurt, can you please leave?" Guude asks with a shaking voice. 

Kurt nods quickly. "Of course." He gives Zisteau a kiss. "I'll be in your room." 

"Ok.... I love you." 

"Love ya too." 

"Zisteau.... I-I know this is difficult... for both of us...." Guude starts, but his voice trails off as he dissolves into sobs. 

Zisteau stands up and hugs his father, who returned the hug. They just stayed like that for what felt like forever as the two grieved their lost loved one. They were both in shock. How could this have happened? No one knew what had happened to her. She was so young and full of life. 

Someone cleared their throat and both looked up to see Jsano standing in the doorway. "King, prince, I have figured out what caused queen Aureylian's sudden passing." 

Guude nods shakily, willing him to continue. 

"Miss Aureylian died from cardiac arrest." Jsano informs sadly.

"She-she never told me anything was wrong...." Guude says sadly, feeling hurt that his own wife couldn't tell him that anything was wrong.

Jsano slowly backed out if the room, obviously uncomfortable. Baj re entered the room, a small leather bound book in hand. 

"Guude.... Aurey wanted you to have this..... she uh swore me to secrecy and told me to never read it. But, she specifically wanted you to have this when she passed..." Baj said awkwardly, handing him the small book.

Guude took it, his blue green eyes filling with tears all over again as he read the nearly written words.

_  
Guude, my love,_

_If your reading this then Baj kept his promise and I have passed on. It pains me, writing this, but it's what must be done. I didn't betray you my love, I was simply protecting you. My mother had congenital heart disease. It's what killed her. I was born with it and I have a weak heart. I've known all along I wouldn't live forever and I knew that when the time came, I would just somehow know. It's been estimated that anyone with this disease is lucky to live till their late thirties. But, I'm hoping that I don't die before our child is born and I hope, beyond hope that he isn't burdened with this. I couldn't love with myself if they did have it._

_I love you Guude, always, but it's time to move on, go find Bdubs again, love him again. He deserves you as much as I did. He was your first love, unlike me who was forced upon you, but you loved me anyway. Just remember my love, your not your father, let our child have freedoms and let them choose their own destiny. This is goodbye my love, really and truly goodbye. You've made my life amazing and perfect. I love you, always and forever._

_~Aureylian  
_

Guude allowed Zisteau to read the note in the book, which only caused his eyes to widen with fear. "I-I could have it too?" 

"I suppose so....." 

"I.... I'm so scared father. What-what if I do?" 

"Then you'll have the same fate as your mother......"


	12. Chapter 12

Zisteau sat quietly beside Kurt, who held his hand, trying to reassure him, though he was doubtful he actually could. Zisteau felt numb, nothing made sense to him. Not even the words of parting that the priest spook from in front of the ornate casket, where his beautiful mother's body lay. The crowds of people all sitting in chairs that had been set up hours before, some crying, some hugging their beloved ones, some looking bored. 

He himself wore a look of sadness, his blue-green eyes dull, his lips set in a thin line, and his cheeks dampened from tears. Of course he was a prince, and he was supposed to be strong, but his mother had died, and he'd almost lost his love, he has every reason to be sad. Many among those, the fact that he may have a terrible disease that could kill him. He hadn't told Kurt. He didn't know how to, or when to, or if he even could. He didn't want to worry his already worrying partner. 

"Prince Zisteau, would you like to say a few words?" The Priest asked gently, a knowing look on his face.

Zisteau nodded briefly, squeezing Kurt's hand gently before walking up to stand where the priest had been.

He cleared his throat, hoping to be able to talk around the lump that was forming in his throat. "My mother was an amazing person. She supported me through everything. She wasn't just a great queen, she was a great mother and wife too. I'm very saddened by her sudden passing, we all are, but I know she's in a better place, watching over all of us." He tried to be heartfelt as he spoke, but it was very difficult with so many emotions piling upon him, weighing him down. 

He shakily went to sit back beside Kurt, who looked worried. 

"You ok?"

He shook his head sadly. He knew Kurt was worried about him. He knew just how much this was affecting Kurt too. But he couldn't help how he felt, and he couldn't help that it was hurting Kurt. He didn't want Kurt to be worried or hurt, but he just couldn't help it. After a while, when the public part of the funeral had ended, and all the guests had meandered back to their homes, Zisteau hugged Kurt tightly, burying his face in his shoulder as he cried. Kurt hugged back tightly, rubbing his back, hoping to comfort him.

 

Guude watched sadly as Zisteau cried onto Kurt's shoulder. He didn't know what to do anymore. His beautiful wife was dead. His only son may have the same disease as Aurey had. He felt lost. The night of the ball, he had felt like he had finally found the right path. But now, now he felt like he'd lost that path again. 

"Guude....." Came a quiet, hesitant voice, pulling Guude from his thoughts.

He glanced to where the voice had been and saw Bdubs. "Boo?" He questioned with a strained voice.

Bdubs opened his arms, offering the upset king a hug. He accepted and buried his face in bdubs chest, as he was much taller then Guude. He let the tears finally fall, feeling somewhat ok in Bdubs' strong arms. 

"What am I gonna do?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"I don't know Guude, I really don't." Came Bdubs' reply.

A long, long while later, long after everyone had left, except for Kurt, Zisteau, Bdubs, and Guude, he stepped away from Bdubs, his face tear stained.

"Does this mean we can be together again?" Bdubs asks, hesitsncy in his voice.

"Maybe.... But I can't be in another relationship.... Not yet."

"I understand... I just miss you.... So much."

"I know Boo. I know. I miss you too.... But I loved her, so so much." 

"More than you ever loved me?" Came the sad question as tears glistened in Bdubs' brown eyes.

"Boo. I've always loved, you know that. And even when I loved Aurey, I still had feelings for you." 

Bdubs let out a sigh. "Whenever your ready... I'll be waiting for you.... Always." 

Bdubs walked away, looking disappointed, but he knew he shouldn't have asked. He knew it was too soon, but he just couldn't help it. He loved Guude, so much. He just wanted his lover back, for it had been far too long.

 

Zisteau pulled away from Kurt, to see his father in Bdubs' arms. He stared in disbelief. He knew Guude had loved Bdubs, but how could he already be over Aurey? It had only been a few days. 

"How-how can he already be moving on?"

Kurt glances over to where Zisteau had been looking. "I don't know Zisteau..... I'm sorry...."

Zisteau's shoulders slump. "I just.... I can't believe him...." 

"Zisteau." Kurt says sternly, but gently. "No matter what, remember I'm here here for you and I love." 

"I love you too." 

Zisteau leaned in, letting their lips meet, so they could share a kiss, one that felt just as magical as the first. After he pulled away, he held Kurt close, needing the comfort it brought him, for he needed all the comfort he could get.

A long while later, after they had said their final goodbyes, they headed back to the castle, where a somber mood hung in the air. Kurt headed off to go freshen up in Zisteau's room, though it was more or less their room now. Zisteau ran into his father, not literally, and he saw the tear streaked face.

"I can't believe you!" Zisteau says bitterly.

"What?" Guude asks, looking rather confused. 

"Its barely been three days and you've already moved on..."

"I haven't moved on.... I told Bdubs no... I wasn't ready for that yet. I can't just move on from Aurey like that... I loved her." 

All of Zisteau's anger faded quickly as sadness set back in. "Oh.... I'm so sorry...."

"No, son, its ok. Your upset, you have every reason to be. We both do." Guude offers Zisteau a hug, which is quickly accepted.

They both knew it would be extremely hard for both of them from here on out. But maybe, just maybe they'd be ok if they stayed strong as a family. That's what Aurey had meant, Guude realized. She knew it was going to happen and that's why she said the Zisteau would be able to get through it. Guude knew she was a wise woman, but that made her seem all the more so.

"Uh.... Zisteau..." Came a quiet, hesitant voice.

"Kurt....?" Zisteau asked quietly.

"I don't mean to interupt... But uh.... Are you gonna come to bed?" 

That made a small smile tug at Zisteau's lips. "Yeah, of course. Goodnight, father."

"Goodnight Zisteau." 

Zisteau took Kurt's hand in his own and they walked towards their room.

"He didn't move on." Zisteau said off-handedly. 

"Oh?"

"He said it was too soon."

"That's good, right?"

"I think so... I mean.... Its his decision in the end. But I just overreacted. I put my feelings before his." Zisteau says with a sigh.

"No, Zisteau its ok. You were upset, its understandable. You just have to let him make his own decision."

"I know." 

"Just keep an open mind, ok?" 

"I will, I promise."

Once they reached the room, Zisteau closed the door behind them and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the side. Kurt stared at Zisteau's bare chest. Zisteau sent him a small smile, tugging him closer. He kissed Kurt, loving the feeling of Kurt's hands roaming his bare chest, and the way his heart fluttered at the contact. He pulled away to catch his breath, and blue-green met blue-red. The look of our love, trust, and honesty in those beautiful blue-red eyes made his heart pang with guiltiness. 

"Can we just head to bed?" Zisteau asks, trying desperately to shove that feeling of guilt aside.

"Of-of course, Zisteau." 

As they lied down cuddled against each other, that guilt continued to eat away at Zisteau, causing him to toss and turn, which disrupted Kurt's sleep.

"Zisteau what's wrong? You've been acting weirder than usual at least."

"Its nothing..." Zisteau lied, hoping beyond hope Kurt wouldn't question it.

"Please don't lie to me Zisteau. I can't be with someone who's gonna lie to me." Kurt said, sound so honest.

"Kurt.... My mother... She had a heart disease, its what killed her.... And I may also have it..." He didn't want to talk Kurt, he didn't want him to worry anymore than he already was.

"Oh..... I-I.... How do you know for sure that you have it?"

"I don't actually know if I do. I haven't been through the tests yet... But I'm scared Kurt... What if I have it? I don't want to loose you... I love you so much..."

"We'll-We'll just have to work through it if it does happen Zisteau... But I hope you don't... I can't loose you too. I love you too much." 

And that's where their conversation came to an end. It was quiet, as Zisteau wrapped his arms around Kurt and laid his head on Kurt's chest, trying desperately to find the comfort he needed from his lovers presence.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks had passed, Kurt and Zisteau had been inseparable, much to the towns disapproval, or most of the town. Guude had sat by and watched, his heart constantly aching. Though he kept all of his emotions bottled up, trying to be a proper king, but he felt like the world had thrown a ton of bricks on his shoulders, and it was almost too much to bare. He watched Kurt and Zisteau bare the weight of a judging society. 

He felt lost without Aurey, his beautiful wife. He knew he'd be ok without her, but that didn't mean he wanted to be, but he also realized he really didn't have a choice on the matter. He sighed deeply as his shoulders slumped. He was exhausted, sleep didn't really come too easily anymore, and when it did, nightmares plagued his dreams. One would be Aurey whispering her last goodbye, another would be watching the kingdom burn before him and he couldn't do a thing.

When Aurey had still been alive, she had comforted Guude, chasing away nightmares and worries. But now she wasn't there to do that, no one was. Everyone in the castle was cautious around him now, even his own son. They all thought he was really fragile and one misspoken sentence would break him. That wasn't true, of course, but he was just hurting. 

He glanced to the door as a knock sounded, pulling him from his thoughts. "Come in." His voice sounded tired. 

Bdubs walked in, taking a seat across from Guude. 

"What do you want?" He questioned quietly.

"Wanted to check on you, its been a while since I've seen you." Was Bdubs' answer. 

"I'm doing fine." 

Bdubs snorts. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." 

"Fine! I'm not okay!" Guude snaps. 

"Guude, listen to me, getting mad isn't gonna getcha anywhere, just calm down and talk to me." Bdubs says calmly, brushing off the hurtful comment like it was nothing. 

"Fine." Guude sighs, knowing Bdubs was right. "I haven't gotten much of any sleep since she died and everyone treats me like I'm the most fragile thing in the world, its aggravating." 

"Nightmare again?" 

"Yeah...." 

"About?"

"Aurey dying, the kingdom burning, and each time, I couldn't do anything about it, no matter how hard I tried. Everything came crashing down around me....." 

"And your scared it'll actually happen?" 

A nod from Guude, who didn't know what to say. 

"Guude, honey, none of that'll happen, you know that. Sure Aurey died, but it was her time, and you know that. But this kingdom, this wonderful kingdom will be forever safe if its in your hands, I'm positive of it." 

Guude sighed, glancing at Bdubs, seeing that soft look in his brown eyes. "I guess." 

"I wish you could see Guude, I really do, but your an amazing king and an amazing person. And I know for a fact that you'll be ok." 

Would he be ok? He pondered how Bdubs saw any of that in him. Of course he'd been told he was good king before, and a good person, but he couldn't find it in himself to believe that, no matter how much he tries. 

"It's not just that, is it?" Bdubs questions, reading him like an open book. 

Guude sighs deeply. "No, its not the only thing." 

Bdubs takes Guude's hands in his own. "Just talk to me Guude, you know I'm always willing to listen." 

"I know." Guude breaths out. "I-I feel guilty.... I didn't even know she was sick! I was her husband for crying out loud! And I just didn't even know it!" Tears spilled from his green eyes, which were filled with sadness. "I feel like I could've done something if I had known..." 

"Guude, darling, there isn't a thing you did wrong. From what I've heard she didn't want you to know because she cared so much, and didn't want you to worry. You shouldn't feel even an ounce of guilt, you did everything you could to help her without even knowing it. You gave her a great life and you loved her." 

Guude's green eyes glance at their conjoined hands, then to Bdubs' brown eyes. Maybe he was right. Bdubs' brown eyes held so many emotions, knowing, sorrow, kindness, loving, all things he'd seen before in those beautiful eyes. So long ago had it been, when those beautiful eyes had stared at him as he stared back, feeling oh so in love. So long had it been since he felt those strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close, making him feel loved and wanted. 

He moved and hugged Bdubs, using his neck to hide from the world, if only for the time being. He couldn't say he didn't love the way I felt, having his arms wrapped tightly around him, providing the much needed comfort. Bdubs used to be his shield, his shoulder to cry on, but he hadn't been for oh so many years, he missed this, more than he wanted to admit. 

"Stay?" Guude questioned quietly, not moving away from Bdubs at all.

"Always." Bdubs whispered, pressing a gentle kiss onto his head.

 

Late into the night, after Guude had fallen asleep on Bdubs, he carried Guude carefully to the bed and laid him done, drawing the blankets over him. He slipped into bed beside him, but kept his distance, not knowing how Guude would react. Of course he wanted to wrap Guude in his arms and press his face lightly into his soft blonde hair and let the smell overwhelm him. But he couldn't, for Guude's sake. He was willing to do whatever it took to make sure Guude would be okay, that he would be happy again. And, if that meant sitting by his side and nursing his heartache, then he was willing to do it, because he loved Guude, more than he loved anything and everything in this cruel world.

"Boo?" Came a quiet, groggy voice.

"Yeah?" 

"Come here." 

Bdubs moved closer, as to Guude's odd request. He was confused when arms wrapped around him tightly, pulling him impossibly close. His heart fluttered as Guude used him as a pillow and snuggled close.

"Never leave me again." Guude murmured tiredly. 

"I'd never dream of it."


	14. Chapter 14

The soft glow of the sun through the curtains, something warm, strong, wrapped around him. Safe, happy, that's how he felt. He snuggled closer, pressing his face lightly into the short brown hair of the other, letting their intoxicating smell calm him, it was an amazing mixture of coffee and cologne. He knew he should get up, but he didn't want to. He didn't want to leave the little bubble of happiness that he was in. 

"I know your awake silly." Came a sleepy voice with a chuckle.

"I don't wanna get up... Wanna stay here, happy, safe." Was Guude's mumbled, incoherent reply. 

Bdubs merely chuckled, pulling the other closer, which seemed impossible. "We can stay here as long as you want." 

"So forever?" 

"Yes, forever, if that's what you want." 

Guude finally opened his eyes, seeing that beautiful face, those beautiful eyes trained on him, so much love was portrayed within them, and it was all for him. He carefully moved so he was over Bdubs, and stroked his cheek gently. He leaned down, his lips meeting Bdubs'. The kiss was soft, slow, sweet, and oh so magical. He deepened the kiss, only ever wanting Bdubs. When he pulled away, he was breathing heavily, but that couldn't bother him in the slightest. 

"Oh god I missed you." Guude murmured breathlessly. 

"I've missed you too Guude, so much." Bdubs brushes some of Guude's blonde hair out of his face, letting his fingers linger. He couldn't miss the way Guude shuddered and leaned into his touch.

Bdubs pulled Guude down gently, bringing him into another kiss, which lead to many, many more.

 

Zisteau awoke to the bed empty beside him, which was unusual. He glanced around the room, seeing his adorable boyfriend sitting in the window seat, his face away from him, staring out at the beautiful sunrise. He got up quietly, and made his way to hug Kurt.

"Hey cutie, whatcha doing up so early?" Zisteau questioned, a small smile on his face, though it quickly fell when he saw the tears that slowly slid down his lovers face. 

"Just watching the sunrise." Was Kurt's sad reply. 

Zisteau moved to sit in front of Kurt, worry evident in his blue-green eyes. "What's wrong?" 

"It-its nothing." Kurt says with a sniffle. 

Zisteau wipes away a few tears with the pad of his thumb, letting his blue-green eyes meet Kurt's blue-red. "I understand if you don't want to talk about whatever it is, but I'm here for you if you need to." 

Kurt just nods mutely, looking back out the window, looking quite saddened by whatever was wrong. 

It hurt Zisteau, seeing Kurt like this, but he'd learned the hard way to not be intrusive with Kurt, that would only end in the situation being worse. He didn't move away from Kurt, but intertwined his fingers with Kurt's and watched the sunrise quietly with his upset lover. 

"Zisteau...." Kurt said after a long, comfortable silence. 

"Hmm?" 

"Why do you love me?" 

Zisteau blinked a few times, confused, but the look of pure seriousness on the others face had him worried. "Kurt, I love you because your amazing and sweet. Your nerdy and the most beautiful thing in the world." 

Kurt stared down at his hands, looking lost in thought. "Why did you try to be with me even though you knew it was wrong?" 

"Because I love you, so, so much, and I'd risk everything for you." 

Kurt sighs deeply, his gaze briefly landing on Zisteau, though he was quick to look away. "But why... Why for someone like me?" 

"Kurt, what brings this up?" 

"I-I had a dream last night.... And-and you left me for another guy...." 

"Oh Kurt." Zisteau says, gently using two fingers to lift Kurt's chin, causing blue-green to meet blue-red. "I'd never leave, Kurt, your the only one I ever want. I'd never want to wake up beside someone else, or kiss someone else, or love someone else, for your the only one, and you'll always be the only one for me."

"Really?" 

"Really Kurt. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"Now come on cutie, it's far too early to be awake yet, lets go back to bed." Zisteau says, picking up Kurt and carrying him back to the bed where he laid him down and climbed in beside him, bringing him impossibly close. Kurt chuckled lightly as Zisteau kissed his neck, which sent a shiver down his spine. Zisteau knew just how to cheer him up and make him feel better. 

"Don't be such a tease." Kurt says, catching Zisteau's gaze.

"I could be a worse tease, you know." Zisteau says suggestively. 

A light blush colored Kurt's cheeks, as he tried to find a way to reply. "I uh... I... Er....." Was all he could manage to stammer out. 

Zisteau laughed, truly laughed for the first time in a while. "Your so beautiful." He brushes his fingers on Kurt's face, a loving look in his eyes. 

"No I'm not."

"You are, and there's nothing that can convince me otherwise." 

A small, happy smile graced Kurt's face. "Why are you so sweet?" 

"Because its you, and I love you." 

That smile on Kurt's face grew as he replied. "I love you too, Zisteau." 

Zisteau just smiled lovingly at Kurt, blue-green meeting blue-red. He couldn't even describe just how much he loved the man that laid beside him. He couldn't even find the right words to describe how beautiful he is, or how perfect he is, no matter how much he'd deny it, but to Zisteau, he was perfect in every single way. He leaned in, letting their lips meet, and kissing him deeply, loving the way he instantly kissed back. He didn't ever want to be away from Kurt, he realized as the kiss lead into another. He slipped his hands under Kurt's shirt, craving the skin on skin contact it allowed. 

 

A long while later, after many more kisses, the two got up and got dressed for the day, no matter how much both of them just wanted to stay in bed and snuggle all day. They made their way hand in hand through the castle, eventually ending up in the dinning hall, where his father wasn't waiting, which was odd. Even though he had taken Aurey's death really hard, they all had, he had still been there before Zisteau and Kurt, who had basically moved in with them at this point. Zisteau shrugged it off and sat down in his spot, Kurt sat beside him, as always. 

"Is your father coming?" Kurt questioned curiously. 

"Uh... I don't know. He's usually here before us." 

Their questioning was cut short as Guude walked into the room, his arm linked with Bdubs', a small, content smile on his face. Zisteau just stared at the two for a second. He didn't know how to take this. His father had obviously moved on, which kinda stung, to be honest. But, the reassuring squeeze of his hand was enough for him to be okay with things at that moment. Guude sat down in his usual spot, Bdubs sat in Aurey's spot, or what had been her spot. 

"So, Zisteau, I know this is hard to take in, but Bdubs and I are together now. We don't want you to feel uncomfortable about this." Guude says, addressing his son.

Zisteau sighed, knowing he didn't really have a say in this. "Fine, but you can't expect me to treat him like a father. Not yet at least." 

"That's understandable." 

A silence settled between them, it was only slightly awkward. Zisteau looked to Kurt, finding a knowing look in his blue-red eyes, which were already looking at him. 

"King Guude, there is a matter we must discuss, it is urgent." Baj says, curtsying.

"And what would that be?" 

"I need to discuss this, in private, with you and Prince Zisteau." 

Guude nods and stands up, giving Bdubs a brief kiss before heading out the door with Baj. Zisteau was confused, but stood up as well. He gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and pressed a kiss to his head before following the other two. They went to Guude's office and locked the door behind them. 

"What is so important Baj?" Guude questions, any formality he had before slipping away.

"You and Zisteau are needed in a neighboring kingdom. During the war, your father had signed an alliance pact with them, and it needs to be resigned, by you, and after they planned to throw a ball to honor the continued peace between the kingdoms." 

"Why was it so important that you had to meet us in private?" Zisteau questions, rather confused.

"The king, sir Pause, has requested that Zisteau bring his partner. And, Guude, you must bring Bdubs with, if he's really the one your to be with." 

"Oh....." Was Zisteau's answer. "Will he have to, you know, do anything a prince would have to?" 

"Yes, but I wouldn't worry much, he can handle it." 

"When is it?" Guude questioned. 

"Tomorrow." 

The two nodded, and headed back out to the dinning hall, where Kurt and Bdubs were sitting awkwardly. Zisteau went back to Kurt. 

"Hey, I need to talk to you, in private." Were Zisteau's words, and that had Kurt really worried.

But, Kurt followed Zisteau anyway, as the went back to their room. It was silent for a minute, as Zisteau sat across from Kurt on the bed. 

"So....?" Kurt questioned, breaking the silence.

"Its nothing bad, I promise." Kurt relaxed slightly. "Tomorrow, we have to go to a neighboring kingdom to renew a peace treaty." 

"We as in....?" 

"Yes, you have to come too. I know its asking a lot, but since your with me, its one of the responsibilities that come with that." 

Kurt sighs. "Ok, what do I have to do?" 

"Just stick by my side and be prepared for anything."

"Why did we have to speak in private about this?" 

"Oh, we didn't have to, but now I can do this." Zisteau says seductively, kissing Kurt deeply and tangling his fingers in his lover short brown hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt tightened his grip on the reigns as he chuckled nervously, glancing over at his adorable boyfriend who looked much more comfortable atop a horse. 

"Just stay calm cutie, getting worked up isn't gonna get you anywhere." Zisteau teases, laughing at Kurt.

"I just don't know if I like this...." 

"Once you get the hang of it, is actually alot of fun, gives you a sense of freedom." He says as he guides his horse a little closer to his lovers, which only makes him more nervous. 

Zisteau gently takes Kurt's hands, letting the reigns fall slack. "Just relax, the horse will do most of the work. Its trained to follow the others." 

"Just promise me we'll never do this again?" 

Zisteau chuckles. "That's like promising I'll never kiss you again, because it's bound to happen." 

Kurt just rolls his eyes and tries to relax, though he found it difficult. "Anyway, how long will we be staying in Dawnsten?" 

"We'll be there today and tonight, but we'll have to leave tomorrow afternoon." 

"You know, this is the first time I've left the kingdom..." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, its really beautiful out here." Kurt says, looking at the forest they were riding through with awe.

"Yeah, but I know what's more beautiful." Zisteau says gently, his eyes meeting Kurt's, which held an incredulous look. "I know you don't see it Kurt, but you, you are the most beautiful thing in this whole world." 

Kurt blushed deeply, glancing at his hands briefly before meeting Zisteau's blue-green eyes, which portrayed so much love. "I...uh..." Was all he could manage to say before giving up. 

Zisteau chuckled, a huge smile plastered on his face. This was honestly the happiest he'd been in quite a while. And, he was very thankful for that, especially since it was Kurt that was with him, making him happy. He couldn't imagine being without Kurt now, he didn't want to even think about it. Though, there was one thing that was always in the back of his mind, nagging him. The heart disease he may have. He didn't want to have it, not just for the sake of himself, but for Kurt's sake. He couldn't image how badly that would affect him too. But, he shoved those thoughts aside, trying to savor the happiness of this moment. 

 

A while later, the beautiful kingdom of Dawnsten appeared on the horizon, and Zisteau was rather happy about it. As much as he liked riding horses, after a couple hours, it just isn't the most comfortable thing ever. Once they reached the entrance to the castle they were very thankful. Zisteau got of off his horse and helped Kurt off of his as well. They followed Guude and Bdubs into the big, amazing castle, and they were greeted by King Pause and Queen Andrea. 

"Ah Guude, my old friend, how have you been?" Pause asks, grinning brightly. 

"It's been a rough month, but I'm doing ok now." Guude replies.

"Oh right, my condolences." 

Guude nods. "Thank you." 

"Now who is this?" He gestures to Bdubs. 

"Ah, this would be Bdubs, my partner." 

"Oh?" Pause raises an eyebrow. "Never knew you swung that way, would've gone after you myself." He teases, which earns a half hearted glare from his wife. 

Guude chuckles. "And I'd like you to meet my son, Zisteau, and his partner, Kurt." 

"Like father like son, eh?" 

"Its a pleasure to meet you, King Pause." Zisteau says.

"Uh.... Yes... It's nice to meet you..." Kurt says nervously.

Pause laughs. "No need to be so nervous, or formal, its cool to be chill around here." 

Zisteau smiles, giving Kurt's shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

"Well we have stuff to attend to, so you two love birds can explore the town, the castle, whatever you'd like. Just don't have too much fun." Pause says with a wink, directed at Kurt and Zisteau.

"I uh... Right..." Kurt rambled out, causing everyone to laugh.

"Come on cutie. We'll be back after a while, dinner time, I presume?" 

"Yes." 

Zisteau takes Kurt's hand in his own and they make their way out of the castle and into the town that surrounded. They got quite a few smiles and waves. They also saw something that made them question everything. They saw a gay couple walking the streets hand in hand, much like themselves. 

"I thought this type of thing was wrong." Kurt says quietly to Zisteau.

"Same." 

"Do you think is allowed here?" 

"That would explain Pause being okay with this." 

"Huh. I wish it were like this back home." 

"Me too." 

They wandered around for a while before finding a nice spot, that was relatively quiet and void of others, and sat down. 

"Kurt... There's something I wanted to talk about." Zisteau started nervously. He knew they needed to discuss this, even though he didn't want to. 

"Ok..." 

"It's about the whole heart disease thing. I haven't had the tests yet, but they are scheduled for when we get back home. I just.... I just want you to know that no matter what, I love you. And even if I do have it, that I'll do my best to make our time together the best that it can be." 

"Zisteau... Don't talk like that.... You'll be fine... We'll be fine...." 

"I want to believe it Kurt, but I'm just stating the facts. It's a very good possibility that I could have it, as much as I wish it weren't true." 

"I know... But just stay positive, for me?"

"I'm trying Kurt, I really am." 

"I know, and I love you for it." 

Zisteau smiled at Kurt, the pure love he felt for the other portrayed in his blue-green eyes. "I love you too." He says, leaning in to kiss Kurt, loving the way Kurt kissed back instantly, and the way his arms hesitantly wrapped around his waist. He deepened the kiss, letting his fingers tangle in Kurt's brown hair as he was tugged closer. 

Eventually, after what felt like forever, they pulled away, both breathless, but neither could care. Zisteau brought Kurt close, pressing his face into the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath, the smell was intoxicating, and made Zisteau feel like he could he could get high off of that alone. "I wish it could always be like this." He murmured, his lips brushing against Kurt's neck, causing him to shudder.

"Me too, Zisteau, me too." Was Kurt's reply as he hugged Zisteau impossibly close.

After a long time, the two headed back to the castle hand in hand, both having small smiles on their faces. When they get back, the castle had been transformed into a place an elegant ball would be held, and the feast being prepared smelled simply amazing.

"Welcome back guys!" Pause says cheerily. "I had the servants set up a room for you, its on the second floor, first door on the right. Figured you might like to get around for the ball." 

"Thank you, we shall be back down shortly." 

The two head to the room, which was really nice, and got around, both looking dapper in their dress clothes.

 

A long while later, after dinner, Zisteau and Kurt danced with the rest of the guests, laughing and smiling. At that moment, in which a song starts playing, slow and majestic, Zisteau's eyes landed on Kurt, and he was awe struck. Of course he knew Kurt was beautiful, but at this moment, he was the most beautiful and perfect thing in the world, and he just couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have him, to be able to call him his. 

"I love you Kurt, so so much." Zisteau says quietly, caressing his cheek.

"I love you too, Zisteau, always." Was Kurt's quiet reply as his gaze held Zisteau's.

Both were so I love, both had fallen head over heels for each other and they hadn't even meant for it to happen. But here they were, in each others arms, and they couldn't have been any happier. As the song slowly came to an end, the two kissed, bringing each other impossibly close. Eventually, Kurt pulled away, short of breath. 

 

After saying goodnight to Guude, Bdubs, Pause, and Andrea, Kurt and Zisteau made their way to their room. Zisteau pulled off his shirt, and stretched, tired from the long day. He was surprised when Kurt started kissing him, though he couldn't complain. He kissed back, slipping his hands under Kurt's shirt, loving the way Kurt shuddered. He broke the kiss, pulling Kurt's shirt off. He kissed a bruise into the soft skin of Kurt's collarbone before trailing kisses up his neck and kissing him deeply again. 

He carefully pushed Kurt down onto the bed, trailing kisses down his bare chest, causing him to moan, which snapped Zisteau's mind back to reality. He pulled back, knowing he'd gone too far. But when Kurt pulled him back towards him, he was surprised. 

"Kurt....?"

"Zisteau... I've-I've been waiting too long... And you've been ever so patient with me... And I-I want this... Zisteau... I want you..." Was Kurt's rambled reply. 

"Your-your sure?" 

"Yes Z..... Please." 

Zisteau nodded and moved to kiss Kurt as he was tugged down, the kiss deepening. 

 

Pale early morning light shone through the windows, a peaceful feel in the air as Zisteau awoke. He felt warm, happy, with Kurt in his arms, and Kurt's head on his chest. Kurt looked so peaceful, so relaxed, like he didn't have anything to worry about. Last night, was obviously amazing, but had brought them closer. As he watched his beautiful lover sleep peacefully, one thought crossed his mind; _one day I will marry you Kurt, I promise I will._


	16. Chapter 16

"Zisteau... Could you please stop pacing, its not helping anyone's nerves, especially not mine." Kurt comments from the bed where he was sitting.

"I can't not pace. I'm so nervous." Zisteau replies, his endless pacing not faltering.

Kurt bites his lip as he stands up and walks in front of Zisteau, finally stopping his pacing. "I'm just as nervous as you, Zisteau, trust me, I am, but I just... Can just stop please, its really causing me anxiety." He managed to say, wringing his fingers together anxiously.

Zisteau sighs, his head falling limp. "I'm sorry Kurt, I really, I just can't stand waiting, its driving me crazy... I just want to know already." 

Kurt wraps his arms around Zisteau, pulling him close. Zisteau lightly presses his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, instantly feeling a thousand times better. "We'll find out when we find out I guess. And either way, Zisteau, I love you, so much, and nothing is going to change that." 

"I love you too, Kurt, always." Was Zisteau's soft reply, his lips brushing against the pale skin of Kurt's neck, causing him to shudder. 

They stood there in silence for a long time, just trying to stay relaxed, which was difficult, to say the least, especially with waiting for the results. Zisteau had finally had the tests done to see if he had the heart disease his mother had. He was beyond nervous, and just wanted the answer now, but he knew he had to wait. He also knew that Kurt, his wonderful, wonderful lover was trying his hardest to act like he was perfectly fine, though he could tell that Kurt's composure was slowly breaking down. This whole situation was putting so much stress on everyone, and he just wanted it all to end soon.

"Do you maybe wanna go on a walk or something, maybe try to stay distracted?" Kurt asked, pulling Zisteau from his thoughts. 

"I know what would keep me distracted." Zisteau says seductively, kissing Kurt's neck.

Another shudder runs through Kurt, and he can't deny that he did want that, maybe a little more than he'd like to admit. "I-I.... Uh..." Was all he could manage to stammer out before giving up and kissing Zisteau.

 

"Guude, are you ok?" Bdubs asks worriedly, seeing his lover sitting quietly, which was unusual.

"I'm fine Boo, just thinking." Was Guude's reply.

Bdubs moves to sit beside him on the bed, taking Guude's hands in his own. "Is this about Aurey again?"

"No, not about Aurey, about Zisteau. I'm worried about him, he's my only son and I just want him to be ok." 

"I want him to be ok too Guude, I really do. I know he isn't really my son, but that doesn't mean I can't care for him like one." 

Guude's green eyes meet Bdubs' brown eyes. "I know you do care about him Boo.... But he's still getting over Aurey, we both are, and I don't know if he will ever consider you his father, but I can only hope he will." 

"I hope he does too, but I understand if he doesn't, I know I would have a hard time adjusting." 

"Yeah.... I'm sorry about that Boo." 

"There's no need to be sorry sweetheart, its perfectly fine." Bdubs says, kissing Guude's cheek.

A small smile crept onto Guude's face as he stared at his lover, almost all worry he had slipping away. "I love you Boo."

"I love you too sweetheart." 

A knock on the door brought them from their sweet moment. Jsano entered the room, looking slightly sorry for interrupting.

"King Guude, we have the results from the tests." Jsano says seriously.

"And...?" Guude asked curiously.

"I think it would be best to discuss this with Zisteau." Was Jsano's answer.

Guude nodded and stood up, heading for the door with the others following. They approached the door and knocked before entering, which may have been a mistake. Kurt and Zisteau were in a heated kiss, their shirts discarded. Guude, despite the slight embarrassment, cleared his throat causing the two to break apart quickly, both faces turning a deep red. 

"I...uh...." Was all Zisteau could say out of sheer embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but Jsano has the results." Guude replied.

Zisteau tensed up instantly, looking worried. Kurt took Zisteau hand, squeezing it reassuringly, though he himself looked nervous and unsure. "And....?" 

Guude nods to Jsano, who was silent for a moment, which only made things more tense.

"The tests were negative, you don't have the heart disease." Jsano announced.

Everything was silent for mere seconds as the news set in. Relief flooded through Zisteau as his tense muscles relaxed. He could even explain how he felt, all he could do was hug Kurt tightly and bury his face in his chest as tears fell from his eyes.

"Thank god." Guude said in relief, knowing that his only son would be ok. 

"I just knew he'd be ok." Bdubs commented, taking Guude's hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze. 

"I was so worried about him Boo, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him too." 

"You won't sweetheart, he's healthy and he'll be fine, especially if he has Kurt." 

Guude hugs Bdubs tightly. "Thank you Boo, I love you." 

"No need to thank me sweetheart, I'm just being here for you, like I always wanted. And I love you too." Bdubs replied, holding Guude close, never wanting to be away from his lover ever again. 

Eventually, the two headed from the room, leaving Kurt and Zisteau to do whatever and they walked through the castle hand in hand.

"Hey Boo, while we weren't together, did you ever see anyone else?" Guude asked curiously.

"What brings this up?" Bdubs asks, glancing sidelong at his lover.

Guude shrugs. "Just curious, I guess."

"Guude, I couldn't be with anyone else after you. I loved you, and I still do, and no one could ever replace you, no matter how handsome or sweet. You are the only one for me." 

A small, loving smile appears on Guude's face, replacing the thin line that had been there. "I'm sorry I ever let my father get between us."

"As sad as this sounds, I'm glad he did. Without him doing that Zisteau wouldn't be here or be allowed to be with Kurt." 

"True." Guude says quietly. "But we wouldn't have been apart for so long." 

"All that's in the past, and I don't want to dwell on it. I'd like to focus on now. And now, I have you all to myself, and that's all I've ever wanted." 

"Your right, Boo, I'm just glad I have you back." 

Bdubs just sent him a smile. They went into the lounge and sat next to each other on one of the soft couches. Guude couldn't help but lean in and kiss Bdubs deeply, especially after seeing just how handsome he was in the soft light of the fire. Bdubs kissed back instantly, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around his lover. They had only been back together for two weeks, but he was still falling head over heals for Bdubs, he'd always loved him, always would. 

 

A couple hours later, after the sun had fully set, Bdubs headed back to their room, leaving Guude in the lounge, just staring at the fire that crackled in the fire place, his mind a constant whirl of thoughts. He had told Bdubs that he just needed a few moments alone to think. Today had been rough and tense. He was just so thankful that his son would truly be okay, and that he wouldn't have a shortened life. He was more thankful than he could even express.

"Hey, father." Came Zisteau quiet voice.

"Zisteau?" Guude questions, glancing curiously at his son as he sat down beside him.

"Couldn't sleep." 

"Zisteau, I just wanna say, I'm really glad you'll be ok." 

"I'm glad too, I couldn't imagine what it would do to Kurt." 

"What about yourself, weren't you worried?" 

"Of course, but Kurt is the most important thing in this world. I care about him more than my father, I love him so much." 

Guude smiles gently. "I can tell you do. I'm very glad you have him, Zisteau, he seems to really make you happy."

"He does, father, he really does." Zisteau says gently. "I'm glad you have Bdubs, I really am trying to accept him as a father, but its just difficult." 

"I'm just glad your trying, Bdubs just wants the best for you, almost as much as I do." 

"I know, and im willing to try." 

"Thank you, Zisteau." Guude bits his lip. "There's actually something I wanted to ask you." 

"Ok....?" Zisteau says nervously.

"Would you be ok with me asking Bdubs to marry me?" 

Zisteau looks surprised. "Yeah, of course, but why ask me?" 

"Your my son, Zisteau, your opinion matters to me." 

"Well, my answer is yes, father, I'm okay with it." 

"Thank you, Zisteau." 

Zisteau gives his father a hug before wandering off to bed. Guude walks down the hallway and stood in front of his bedroom door for a second before he took a deep breath and headed into the room. Bdubs was sitting on the bed shirtless, the light from the fire dancing across his toned body, making Guude shudder at just the sight alone. He sat down in front of Bdubs.

He took Bdubs hands in his own, rubbing endless circles in the soft skin. "Boo, I need to ask you something." 

"What do you need to ask?" Bdubs questions, looking confused. 

"Bdoubleo, my lover, will you marry me?" Guude asked, tears brimming in his emerald green eyes, holding out a ring box.

"Yes!" Bdubs says as he basically throws himself at Guude, kissing him deeply, never ever wanting to stop kissing him.

Guude slipped the gold ring onto Bdubs' finger when they finally pulled away, both breathing heavily, but neither could truly care, for they were both finally getting to marry the love of their lives.


	17. Chapter 17

Zisteau stared out at the stars that shined brightly upon the land, his mind full of thoughts, worries. He had just talked with his father, and so many things seemed to be happening so quickly. It felt like everything was moving too fast, changing too much. He sighed as he briefly glanced over at his lover, who was sleeping peacefully on the bed they shared. Kurt was the only thing that seemed still in his life, an ever present thing that didn't seem to be changing.

He put his head in his hands, he didn't truly know how to feel anymore, or what to do. Of course he wanted his father to be happy, and he knew Bdubs made him happy, but something just didn't really feel right to him. He thought it was the fact that he wasn't over his mothers passing, though he didn't know if he ever truly would be. He had every reason to be happy right now, but he just didn't feel like he was.

"Hey, whatcha doing up still?" Kurt questioned quietly, wrapping his arms around Zisteau's waist and resting his chin on Zisteau's shoulder.

"Just can't sleep, I guess." Zisteau replied, resting his head against Kurt's, finding comfort in the contact.

"What's on your mind?" 

"Stuff." 

"Stuff?" Kurt questions, moving to sit beside Zisteau.

"My father is marrying Bdubs." 

"Already?" 

"Yeah...." 

"Its bugging you?" 

"Yeah, but I don't know why. I want my father to be happy, and I'm glad Bdubs makes him happy, but something just doesn't feel right about this whole thing." 

Kurt runs Zisteau's back soothingly. "Is it about your mother?" 

Zisteau shrugs. "Maybe. I don't know." 

"I know you miss her, Zisteau, I could tell you two were very close." 

"I do miss her."

"But she's in a better place, at least we know that." 

"Yeah... I just.... I don't even know." Zisteau sighs, leaning against Kurt, who wrapped an arm around him.

Kurt ran his fingers through Zisteau's soft blond hair. "I'll always be here for you, Zisteau, just remember that. As long as I'm still in this world, I'll be here for you, I'll do everything in my power to protect you, to support you, to love you, I promise." 

Zisteau leaned into Kurt, a small smile gracing his lips. "How do I deserve you?" 

"I ask myself the same thing." Kurt says with a smile, kissing Zisteau's head. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, Zisteau, always." 

 

Pale morning light shone through the window, it was far too early to be up, Zisteau realized, but he just didn't want to sleep, or couldn't, but none of that mattered. He just laid beside Kurt, admiring just how beautiful he truly was. How he deserved Kurt, he'd never know, but he was lucky enough to have such an amazing person in his life. He sighed and moved away from Kurt slightly, trying not to wake him as he got up. He felt like he needed to do something.

"Where you going?" Kurt questioned sleepily, his blue-red eyes bright against the pale early morning light.

"I need to do something." Zisteau replied quietly.

"Do you want me to come with?" Kurt asked, sensing the uneasiness in his lover.

"This is something I've got to do alone." 

Kurt got out of bed and hugged Zisteau, giving him a kiss. "I understand, and I love you." 

"Love ya too." Zisteau replied with a sad smile.

He made his way out of the room, leaving the comfort of his lovers arms. He walked quietly through the castle, which was calm in the early hours of the morning. He kept going till he reached a courtyard behind the chapel. He sat in the soft grass beside the stone gravestone that stood out in the grass. He sighed deeply, knowing he needed to do something, he just hoped that this was the right thing. He just hoped that maybe this would help in some way, maybe even bring him the closure he felt he never truly got.

"I never really said goodbye." He started quietly, gazing out at the rising sun. "I never really got to thank you either. Your the only reason I'm actually able to be with Kurt. Your the only reason I'm happy now. You gave me hope when I had none. You kept my spirits high even when I was at my lowest.... I miss you, so much, we all do, but I know your in a better place." He paused briefly, running a hand through his already messy blond hair. "I guess I just haven't moved on yet, not like father, but maybe this will bring me some closure. I guess, I really just wanted to thank you and say I love you and I miss you." He stood up with a sigh and stood in front of the grave, a sad loom on his face. "This is goodbye mother, a final goodbye." 

He turned and walked away, his conscious feeling maybe a little lighter. A rose fluttered down to the ground in front of him, causing him to stop. He picked it up, examining it. It was the same color as Aurey's hair. A smile tugged at his lips, which had been set in a thin line, and he continued walking, rose in hand. He placed the red rose in a vase on his dresser, finding some comfort from it. 

He laid down in the bed next to Kurt, who had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms around his lover and lightly pressed his face in Kurt's soft brown hair, finding the smell overwhelming. Kurt moved closer to him, a small, content noise escaping him. That made He couldn't help but feel happy in that moment, he couldn't help the way his heart swelled with joy at Kurt feeling comfortable around him. He remembered when he had first meet the shy boy, that thought made him smile. Kurt had been so shy and nervous, but now, now he was all Zisteau could ever dream of in a partner. Kurt was all he ever wanted and needed. Sure life wasn't perfect, but as long as he had Kurt, he just knew he'd be ok.


	18. Chapter 18

Zisteau straightened his crown and took a deep breath. He hated these public announcements, but it was just something he had to deal with. He looked to Kurt, who was trying to fix his hair and chuckled quietly at his struggling lover. He walked over and helped Kurt fix his messy hair, even if he thought it looked better messy. 

"You'll never be able to manage your hair, will you?" Zisteau chuckled.

"Its easier to keep it messy." Kurt replies with a shy smile.

"Its cuter that way to." 

Kurt blushes, but moves closer to Zisteau, taking his hands in his own. "But not as cute as you, especially when your all dressed up." 

"I beg to differ, there is nothing cuter then you after I've gotten you all worked up." Zisteau says with a seductive grin.

"Zisteau!" Kurt laughs, his face a deep shade of red. "You shouldn't say stuff like that in public!" 

"But were not in public." Zisteau murmurs, his lips brushing Kurt's neck. "Its just you and me in here." 

Someone clearing their throat has Zisteau shooting backwards and tripling over his own feet, sending him to the ground. He half heartedly glared at Kurt, who was laughing, but his attention was quickly drawn to the person who had interrupted them, which happened to be his father.

"If you aren't too busy, we need to head out to the main square." Guude says with a lighthearted chuckle. 

Zisteau nods and allows the help getting up when its offered. He follows behind Guude with Kurt by his side. He didn't know if he was ready for this, but he just had to face it with a smile and be brave. When he had first figured out he was gay, he didn't ever think that this was gonna be allowed within the kingdom, his home. He was nervous, probably more nervous then he should be, but it was just another public speaking. They approached the small stage that was set up and they greeted Bdubs, who was waiting on a bench nearby. The four got up on the stage and Guude took the podium. 

Guude cleared his throat. "Hello ladies and gentlemen of Gattove, I have a big announcement. As of today, gay marriage is allowed in the kingdom!" He paused when cheers and boos ran through the assembled crowd. "And, I would like to introduce the person who will be helping me lead this wonderful kingdom, Bdoubleo." 

Bdubs stepped forward, curtsying slightly, and obviously trying to ignore the boos from the crowd. "I'm very honored to be able to help rule this kingdom, alongside my love, Guude, who has been an amazing leader, and will continue to be one." 

More applause and more disapproval. Zisteau sighed as he watched the crowd. Some people will never understand or approve of being gay. But it was just something they would all have to overcome, which he knew would take some time.

 

"Are you nervous?" Zisteau questioned, looking expectantly at his father. 

"A little, but I've been through this before." Guude replied, adjusting his shirt.

"Were you nervous when you married mother?" 

"I was a foolish young man. Nerves were the last thing on my mind. I was so mad at my father that I didn't truly get to enjoy the wedding or the ceremonies after, I regret that now, especially after I actually fell in love with Aurey, but that's all in the past, and I've got to focus on this wedding, and making sure I treasure it." Guude says, glancing at his son. "When you eventually marry Kurt, or whoever, make sure you treasure it, do what I couldn't." 

"I will." Zisteau says, knowing how much that actually meant. 

He was just glad his father approved of him, that he finally felt accepted by his father, he didn't know how he could ask for more. He pushed those thoughts aside and walked with his father down to the ballroom, which and been transformed into a beautiful wedding banquet. 

Guude took his position and watched in awe as Bdubs walked down the isle, looking more beautiful then words could even begin to describe. He regretted alot, but in this moment, none of that mattered, this couldn't have been more perfect, marrying the love of his life was one of the only things he ever truly wanted, and it was finally happening, which he was still having trouble believing. 

His gaze caught his sons, and be saw the approving look and the nod he got, that made his heart swell with joy. He couldn't even find the words to describe how he felt, but none of that mattered, especially as he kissed Bdubs, officializing the marriage of the two lovers. The preist that married them approached them again with a crown, identical to Guude's, that rested on a red pillow with gold trim. 

"Bdoubleo, do you swear to serve and protect this kingdom no matter what fate is bestowed?" The priests voice echoes through the large room. 

"I do." 

"Do you swear to put the kingdom and its well being before your own?" 

"I do." 

"Do you swear to be a good king and bare the weight of any wrong doing that happens to the kingdom and its people." 

"I do." 

The priest places the crown on Bdubs' head, a big smile on Bdubs' face as he curtseyed and stood straight. 

"I know grant you the honored title; King of Gattove." 

The crowd cheered, despite the people who still disapproved of the whole ordeal. It was a joyous occasion as the celebrations continued long into the night. Kurt and Zisteau were enjoying scotch long after the guests had left. They had gone up to the roof, where the view was absolutely breathtaking, and sat under the stars, drinking scotch. Zisteau knew he'd regret drinking that much in the morning, but he couldn't care at all, not when he could be with his impossibly adorable lover.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" Zisteau questioned, glancing sidelong at his lover, who he considered the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

"Yeah." Kurt giggled. "You have." 

That made Zisteau smile and laugh too. Kurt was hilariously adorable while drunk. He just stared at Kurt for a while, not able to look away, not wanting to either, as Kurt laughed and his cheeks were red from the alcohol. Everything that had happened today had Zisteau thinking, a lot, but it wasn't a bad thing. He had come to a decision earlier about something. He didn't know if now was the right time, especially because he's drunk and probably wont remember anything in the morning, but, in his drunken state, this seemed as good a time as any.

"Kurt." Zisteau said as he sat up, which was a bit of a struggle. 

"What?" Kurt slurred out as he sat up too.

"Kurt Jay Mac, will you marry me?" 

"Ye-yes!" Kurt practically yelled as he collapsed against Zisteau, causing both of them to loose their balance and fall back to the ground, both laughing uncontrollably.

Zisteau slipped the gold band onto Kurt's finger, only slightly struggling, as they continued to laugh pointlessly.


	19. Chapter 19

Zisteau awoke to a bright beam of sunlight in his face and an almost unbearable headache. He groaned as he flipped over, wanting nothing more than to hold his lover in his arms and be overwhelmed by his intoxicating smell. 

"Morning Z." Kurt says groggily, his voice quiet. 

"Morning." Zisteau mumbles, his gaze,meeting Kurt's.

"Why'd we drink so much?" Kurt questions with a breathy laugh.

"Maybe because your adorable drunk." Zisteau teases.

Kurt can't help but smile at his lover, who was probably the most beautiful thing in this world, and all others. He brought his hand up, caressing the others cheek, though his movements quickly halted, his eyes widening in shock. 

"Uh.... Zisteau...?" He questioned.

"What's wrong?" Zisteau asked worriedly. 

"Why-why am I wearing a ring?" 

Zisteau grabbed Kurt's hand and examine the ring, which he found was the exact one he'd bought so he could propose to Kurt.

"Oh shit... I think I proposed." 

Kurt's face turned a deep red. "And I said yes... Oh god... I-I can't believe you proposed!" Kurt says with tears quickly forming in his blue eyes.

"I hadn't planned on proposing for a while yet, not until the right time...." 

"I guess you found it." Kurt teased. 

Zisteau smiled, intertwining his fingers with Kurt's and giving them a gentle squeeze. "I'm jus t glad you said yes." 

"Would you have expected me to say no?" 

Zisteau chuckled. "Its hard to say what you'll say half the time." 

"That is indeed true." Kurt giggles.

Zisteau moves so he's over Kurt. "Your almost too adorable to handle when you giggle."

"Too adorable? Is that even possible?" 

"With you, it is." Zisteau brushes some hair out of Kurt's face. 

A sly smile tugs at Kurt's lips as he tugs Zisteau down, bringing them into a heated kiss, which Zisteau matched eagerly. One kiss lead into another and another, each full of love. Once they did pull away, which was an impossibly long time later, They laid quietly, just enjoying the presence of the other.

"Are you gonna tell your father about this?" Kurt questions curiously.

"About us making out?" Zisteau gives him a confused look.

"No silly." Kurt giggles. "About us being engaged." 

"Of course I'll tell him, eventually." 

"Eventually?" 

"Yeah, after we eventually leave the room." Zisteau murmurs, his lips brushing against the soft skin on Kurt's neck. 

Kurt shudders. "Your such a tease."

"I know." Zisteau smirks, trailing kisses along Kurt's neck, nipping occasionally.

 

A long while later, Kurt and Zisteau made their way down to the dinning hall, where Guude and Bdubs were sitting, talking and laughing.

"Morning guys." Guude says, his gaze leaving Bdubs briefly.

"Morning." Zisteau says as he sits down in his spot. Kurt sat beside him, just like always. 

"So, Kurt and I would like to tell you something." Zisteau began, catching his fathers' attention. "We're engaged." 

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" Bdubs says, a huge smile on his face.

Zisteau smiled at that, and seeing Kurt smile only made that smile grow. He couldn't even believe he was gonna marry the love of his life. 

"There's so much to do!" Guude proclaimed. "We'll have to plan the wedding, and obviously a ball. We'll have to have Kurt's crown made." 

Kurt looked overwhelmed by Guude's words. "Woah, woah, slow down. We don't want anything too extravagent." Zisteau butts in, taking Kurt's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "We only want as much as is necessary." 

"Oh, alright. But we still have plenty to do." 

"I know." Zisteau chuckles.

The conversation lulled as food was brought out and they all started eating. Not much was spoken till most of them had finished eating.

"I'm gonna go shower." Kurt says, catching Zisteau's attention.

"Alright, I love you." 

"I love you too." Kurt replied, giving Zisteau a quick kiss before heading out of the room.

"Does he get really stressed over planning and big events?" Bdubs questions.

Zisteau nods. "Yeah, it gives him a lot of anxiety." 

"Huh, I guess he does seem shy." 

"He's very shy, buts its adorable." 

"Anyway." Guude says, catching both of their attention. "We'll have to invite Kurt's family to the wedding." 

"Um, about that." Zisteau starts awkwardly. "He doesn't have any family he knows of." 

"What?" 

"His mother died during birth, and his father was a war veteran who was hung for rape." 

"Oh...." 

"Yeah, it's kind of a touchy subject." 

"Does he have any relatives at all?" 

"Not that he knows of." 

"Maybe we could find that out and invite them." 

"I don't know if that's a good idea." Zisteau says, biting his lip. "It might make him uncomfortable." 

"Maybe talk to him about it?" Guude suggests.

"I can, I guess." 

"Good. Just tell us as soon as you know if he's okay with it, we'll handle the rest." 

"Alright." Zisteau says as he stands up to leave the table. 

He makes his way to his and Kurt's room, where he finds Kurt sitting in his boxers on the bed. That made Zisteau smile brightly and laugh, causing Kurt's face to turn a deep red. Kurt was too adorable to handle sometimes, Zisteau had found over the time they had been together, but he couldn't really complain, he had the most adorable and sweetest fiancé in the world. He couldn't help but be in awe of Kurt, on occasions like this. Kurt didn't even have to try to impress Zisteau, ever. For however little Kurt thought of himself, he was perfect in Zisteau's eyes, he always would be. 

Zisteau sat beside Kurt and looked at him seriously. "There's something I wanted to discuss with you." Zisteau started. "Do you know if you have any relatives?" 

"No, I don't know of any... But why?" 

"Well, my father wanted to invite them to the wedding, you know, if you had any relatives, that is. But, they also wanted to know if you'd be okay with meeting them if you do have any." 

"I dunno Zisteau...." 

"Hey, it might be a good thing to meet them." 

"Yeah..." 

"Just give it some thought before you say no?" 

Kurt was quiet for a moment, though it wasn't too long. "Fine, I'm willing to do it." 

"Great! I bet it'll go well." Zisteau says encouragingly, wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulder and squeezing gently.

"I hope your right..."


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you ready for this?" Zisteau questioned worriedly.

"I guess so." 

"You don't have to do this if it's gonna be too much."

"No, I feel like I need to do this." 

"Alright, well I'll be right by your side if you need me." 

"Actually, Zisteau, I want to do this alone, it only feels right." 

Zisteau gave him a worried, but knowing look. "Then I'll be waiting for you when you get back." 

Kurt gave him a hesitant smile. "Thanks." 

"And, no matter what happens, just remember I love you." 

"How could I forget that? You say it all the time." Kurt teases gently.

"Ah, I only say it because it's true." 

"I love you too." 

Zisteau kissed Kurt briefly. "Good luck." 

"Thanks." Kurt smiled as he stepped away from Zisteau slightly.

Kurt made his way away from the castle gate, where Zisteau still stood, a smile on his face. Kurt couldn't help but smile as he shoved his hands in his pocket and made his way through the small town. He was nervous, to say the least, and as he got closer to his destination, it really started kicking in. But it was family, so it should be okay, right? 

He reached the bar they were supposed to meet at and walked in nervously. There weren't many people in the bar, which wasn't shocking for the how early it was, but that made it easier to figure out who his Uncle. A man, who he presumed was his uncle, sat at a table. He had long dark brown hair and bubbly blue eyes. He approached the table nervously and sat down.

"I-I'm Kurt, your nephew... It's uh, its nice to meet you." Kurt managed to say as he met his uncle for the first time. 

"Its nice to meet you too, Kurt." He spoke, looking over Kurt.

Kurt swallowed nervously, nodding.

"I heard you were getting married." 

"Yeah." A small smile tugged at Kurt's lips.

"Who are you marrying, if I may ask." 

"Prince Zisteau." 

A look of disgust settled on the mans face. "Your marrying a guy?" 

"Uh... Yes..." 

"That's so disgusting!"

Kurt was hurt and taken aback by his Uncle's words. "No it's not." 

The man scoffs. "Yeah, and raping someone isn't wrong either." 

That hurt even more. "I-I can't help my father raped my mother..." 

"Your mother was an amazing person, and your the whole reason she's dead." 

"I-I." 

"Your nothing like her, your more like that bastard that raped her." 

"I can't help what happened, it's not like its my fault that she died." Kurt says, anger rising in him. "You know, I was so much happier without knowing I had any family!" Kurt says coldly, his blue eyes glaring daggers at the man that was supposed to be family. "Fuck you!"

He turned and started walking away, anger burning inside of him.

"Your just a gay little bitch!" The man yelled after him.

That hit him in the worst way possible. He stalked back up to the man. "I haven't done a single thing to you." He sneers. "So if anyone's the bitch, it's you." 

"Why don't you fuck off." 

"Gladly, anything to get me away from you." Kurt says coldly and walks away, slamming the door to the bar behind him.

He ignored any waves or greetings given to him as he made his way through the town. He just couldn't believe how horrible his 'Uncle' had been so mean. He'd never done anything to him, not a single thing and that's how he treated him, it made him so mad.

"Hey Kurt, how'd it go?" Zisteau asked, greeting his lover by the castle gates.

"How do you think it went?" Kurt asked angrily as he stormed into the castle, walking right past his lover.

Zisteau blinked in shock. "Kurt?" He questioned, turning and walking after him.

"What?" Kurt asked, anger filling his voice, as he stopped and faced Zisteau.

"Are you ok...?" 

"Does it look like I'm ok??" Kurt says, anger burning in his blue eyes. "Why did I ever let you convince me that that would be a good idea?" 

"I'm sorry?" Zisteau said confused.

"Good, now leave me the fuck alone." 

That stung, badly. "What the hell? I did nothing to you." 

"Really? Then who's brilliant idea was it for me to meet my 'family'?" 

"I didn't mean any harm..." Zisteau says, putting his hands up in defeat.

Kurt snorts. "Well that's all it brought." 

"Can you just calm down so we can talk about this?" 

"Calm down? Calm down?? How can I just calm down when my only family hates my guts. How can you be telling me to calm down???" 

Zisteau had never seen Kurt this angry, and it was scary, but it also hurt, because all of the anger was being taken out on him. "I'm sorry Kurt, I really am, but taking your anger out on me isn't okay." 

"Your the one who caused me to meet him! It's all your fault!" Kurt shouted. 

"It's not my fault he was an asshole! I was just trying to help!" Zisteau shouted back.

"I don't want your help!" Kurt yelled, pain evident in his blue eyes. "You know what? I'm done. Here's your fucking ring, I don't want it anymore, not when all it's brought me is trouble." Kurt yelled, his voice shaking as he shoved the ring into Zisteau hand and ran away from the castle. 

Zisteau stood there in shock, as everything settled in. He looked to the ring in his hand, and the tears started pouring. He looked to where Kurt had run to. "Kurt!" He yelled, but he was already gone. 

His knees gave out and he sunk to the ground, his body trembling as the tears streaked down his face. Why had he yelled? Why had he lost his temper? He should've been more supportive of his lover instead of loosing it. He was so dumb, probably the dumbest person in the whole world. His gaze fell back to the ring in his hand, the tears continuing to fall. Kurt was gone, he was really gone.


	21. Chapter 21

"Zisteau! Zisteau what's wrong?" Guude shouted, rushing over to his son and sinking to his knees beside him.

"He-he's gone...." Zisteau sobs, tears running down his face, heartbreak evident in his voice.

"You mean Kurt?" 

"He-he yelled at me... And-and he said he didn't want to be with me..." Zisteau sobbed, collapsing against his father.

"Why?" 

"Because of his Uncle... He-he was mean to him..." 

"Its okay Zisteau, just calm down." Guude says soothingly.

"It's not okay!" Zisteau sobs. "He-he probably hates me... He-he probably doesn't love me anymore!"

"That can't be true Zisteau! He does love you." 

"Then how come he gave me back the ring?" Zisteau asks sadly, his teary blue-green eyes displaying the pure sadness that burned inside him.

"Oh...." 

"I don't know what to do father..." 

"I don't either..."

~

"I just don't know what to do Boo..." Guude says as he stares out the window at the courtyard, where Zisteau sat sadly.

"Did you try talking to him?" Bdubs replied, glancing briefly out the window.

"Of course, but he won't listen." 

"Do you think there's anything you can do?" 

"I don't know, but I want there to be something... I hate seeing him like this." 

"I know you do sweetheart, I know you do." Bdubs says, wrapping his arms around Guude.

Guude snuggled into the arms his lover, content on staying there for a while. Not only was it comfortable, but it brought him the comfort he needed. He knew his son needed comfort too, but he didn't know how to provide it, he'd never been the best at the whole parenting thing, but he'd always tried his best, and right now, he felt like he was failing. He could've protected Zisteau from this, he felt, but he didn't know how true that was. 

"I'm worried about him." Guude states quietly.

"I am too." 

"Do you think he'll be okay?" 

"I hope so." 

Guude looked back out at the courtyard, still seeing Zisteau sitting sadly on the edge of a fountain, playing with something in his hands. The ring. He hadn't put that thing down since Kurt and Zisteau had fought. It worried Guude, especially since it had been a quite a few days and he wasn't getting any better. He never smiled anymore, he never laughed, he never joked around, he just sat quietly acting all mopey and depressed.

"You know, this kinda reminds me of what happened to us." Bdubs says, out of the blue.

"What do you mean Boo?" 

"When your father forced us apart, we were both depressed for a while. I imagine that's how Zisteau feels. He can't be with the one he loves most, and it's eating him up inside." 

"I see what you mean.." 

"Just give it some time Guude, he'll be okay, I know he will." 

"How do you know?" 

"I just do Sweetheart, I just do." 

Guude wanted to believe every word his lover said, but he was doubtful. His son had been through a lot, and been okay after words, but this, this was one of the worst yet. He knew his son was taking it very, very hard, but he hadn't a clue how to help. If Aurey had been there, she would've known exactly what to do, Guude pondered sadly.

"I'm gonna try talking to him again." Guude says as he moves away from his lover.

"Alright, good luck." 

Guude kissed Bdubs. "Love ya." 

"Love ya too."

Guude walked down to the courtyard and sat beside Zisteau, who didn't even spare him a glance.

"How ya doing?" Guude asked gently.

"How do you think." Zisteau replied, his voice strained, sounding like he'd been crying constantly.

"Didn't hurt to ask..." 

"Did you expect to get a different answer?" 

Guude shrugs. "I don't know, I'm just doing what feels right." 

"Nothing feels right anymore..." 

Guude sighs. "I know this is tuff, Zisteau, but you'll get through it, I know you will." 

"Glad you have faith in me, because I don't."

"Come on now. You are a strong and confident young man, and you will get through this." 

"Do strong men cry? Do they make the only person they love run away?" 

"Crying does mean you are strong, means your willing enough to show your hurt in public." 

"I don't believe it." 

"I know you don't." 

Zisteau let out a deep sigh. "I just want him back father." 

"I hope you guys do get back together." 

"He deserves so much better the me." 

"That is not true Zisteau, your a good person, and he sees that, even if you don't see it." 

"I don't know why you keep trying, I'm hopeless." 

"You are anything but hopeless Zisteau." 

"I'm going on a walk." Zisteau says, getting up and leaving before Guude could say anything else.

He knew Zisteau wasn't hopeless, but he didn't know how to convince him of that, or if there was a way to. He just hoped he would be okay.

~

Zisteau walked through the town sadly, tears still glistening in blue-green eyes. He rubbed the ring anxiously in pocket as he watched the sun setting, casting beautiful colors across the sky. He would usually marvel over it's beauty, but it only reminded him of Kurt, but everything did, really. He just wanted his lover back. It had only been a day, but he missed Kurt so much, it was a deep longing that burned in his heart. 

He didn't even realize where he was going till he reached the edge of the forest. He sighed and continued down the path, not caring that the sun was far past setting. He froze at the edge of the small hill, his heart started racing as he saw the lanky figure laying on the hill. He didn't know what to do. His body wouldn't move, almost like he was stuck in place, like his feet were made of cement. He let out a deep breath and forced his feet to move. He walked on shaky legs and sat beside Kurt, who glanced up at him.

"Hey." Zisteau says quietly, glancing up at the clear night sky.

"Hey." Kurt replied, not looking away from the sky.

"Your not gonna yell again, are you?" 

"No." Kurt sighs. "And I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry too, I should've been more supportive." 

"You have no reason to be sorry, I'm the one who blew up." 

"You had every reason to be mad." 

"But not at you, you did nothing but try to help me." 

"I pushed you, even though I knew it would make you uncomfortable. You have every right to be mad at me. I deserve it..." Zisteau says, unable to meet Kurt's eyes.

"Zisteau." Kurt said gently. "Look at me." He put a hand on Zisteau's face, meeting his blue-green gaze. "I have absolutely no reason to be mad at you. You were just trying to help me overcome my own problems. I may have overreacted, about what my Uncle said, and I'm terribly sorry that my anger was towards you."

"What did your Uncle say?" 

"He uh... called me a disgusting bastard and blamed me for my mothers death." 

"He did what?" Zisteau asked angrily. 

"Don't overreact, please." Kurt says, putting a hand on Zisteau's arm. "I know what he said was horrible, but I'm tired of conflict, I'm tired of being mad, I just want to go back to how things were." 

As soon as Kurt's hand was on his arm, all of his anger slipped away. "I want things to go back to the way they were too." 

"Can we be 'us' again?" 

"Of course." Zisteau says, smiling for the first time in days. "But Kurt....?" 

"What?" Kurt asks, rather confused.

"Will you marry me?" 

"Yes!" Kurt says excitedly as tears well up in his red-blue eyes. 

Zisteau leans in and kisses Kurt slowly, their lips moving perfectly against the others, almost like they were always meant to be. After Zisteau had pulled away, which was an impossibly long amount of time later, he just stared at his lover and held him close, never wanting to be away from him again, for it hurt too much to.

"I love you Kurt, always." Zisteau murmurs, brushing his fingers along Kurt's cheek.

"I love you too Zisteau, always." 

Things weren't perfect, not even close, but, as Zisteau stared at Kurt, and Kurt stared at Zisteau, they both saw perfection, and that was enough for them.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No family is perfect.

"See, I told ya they'd be okay!" Bdubs says quietly as they look into Zisteau's room.

"I wanted to believe you before, but I was so unsure." Guude responds as he pulls the door closed quietly.

"Its perfectly okay to be unsure about some things, you know." Bdubs says encouragingly as he took Guude's hand in his own.

Guude smiled slightly. "I know, but I'm supposed to a confident leader." 

"You and me both know that every leader ever has been unsure about something." 

"Yeah, but I just feel like I've had too much I've been unsure about." 

Bdubs stopped walking suddenly, pulling Guude to a stop too. "Guude, honey, there is absolutely no reason you should feel bad about this. You are a great leader, and no matter how much you are unsure, you've been so sure about other things and everything is going so well. Look at the kingdom, its beautiful. Look at your son, he's handsome, wise, and he's gonna be an amazing leader one day. And, look at yourself, you're a great leader, a great father, an amazing husband." 

Tears glistened in Guude's emerald green eyes as he listened to his lovers words. "Why are so good to me?" 

"Because you deserve someone good, and I'm just speaking the truth. You are far better than you give yourself credit for." 

"I try to give myself credit, but its hard sometimes." Guude says with a small sniffle.

He felt himself breaking down slowly. It had been a long, long week. A whole bunch of ups and downs and it had finally gotten to him. After so many years of being strong, so many years of being the brave, selfless leader, he felt himself falling apart. 

"Oh honey." Bdubs says, pulling Guude into his arms. "Honey honey honey. It's okay."

Guude just put his head on Bdubs shoulder and cried. 

"What's wrong?" Bdubs asks, rubbing Guude's back.

"I just... I-I don't know." 

"Just having one of those days?"

Guude nods mutely.

"You wanna do what we always did on days like these?" 

Guude nods again, liking that idea a lot. Bdubs picks up Guude, carrying him bridal style to their room, where he sat him down on the couch. He started massaging Guude's shoulders, feeling just how tense he was, but he quickly relaxed into the touch. Bdubs started singing a song, one he had written for Guude long ago, when he'd really been into music and when they had both been so young. Guude hummed along quietly, feeling himself slowly getting calmer. 

Guude didn't always understand why Bdubs was so good to him, or why he was always the strong one of the two. Bdubs had always been stronger than Guude in so many ways. He'd always been able to keep his emotions in check, and he'd always been braver. 

"I know what you're thinking honey, and it's not true. You have always been the strong one. You stood up to your father, even if it didn't end well, you still did it for our sake, my sake." 

"Why are so good at reading me?" 

"Because I know you too well." 

Guude sighs. "But its true... You're far stronger than me." 

"Now Guude, listen to me." Bdubs says sternly. "You are the strongest man I've ever met. You went threw getting the love of your life taken from you and being forced to marry someone. You lost Aurey, and you were strong enough to still be okay. And, you've given up everything for this kingdom." 

Guude just sighs, knowing he won't win this, not when Bdubs was the one he was arguing with. "There's no winning with you." 

"Now sweetheart, I just want you to feel better is all."

"I know...." 

"You know I mean absolutely no harm." 

Guude smiled slightly. "I know Boo. Thanks for dealing with me, I love you." 

Bdubs smiled too. "I love you too sweetheart." He says gently, that kind Guude had always loved present on his face. "We all good now?"

"I think so." 

"Good, cause I just wanna kiss you." Bdubs stated before doing exactly that. 

He kissed Guude, and Guude kissed back instantly. There was never a time when Guude would deny a kiss from his lover. This allowed the world around him to slip away. It allowed the worries to slip away too. He'd never get over just how amazing it was to kiss the love of his life. He pulled away, after a while, a small, satisfied smile on his face. 

"I love you, so much Boo." 

"I love ya too, sweetheart, I always will." 

"I know." Guude murmurs, running his fingers through Bdubs' soft brown hair, playing with it slightly, which caused Bdubs to chuckle.

"Your adorable, you know that." 

"I know, you've told me before." 

"I only say it cause it's true."

Guude leaned against Bdubs, resting his head on him. He was tired, yet didn't want to sleep. But he knew sleep would soon enough take him, but that was okay, especially when he had his favorite pillow with him. Bdubs would've found that funny, Guude plundered tiredly. He intertwined his fingers with Bdubs', giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He fell asleep quickly. Bdubs merely chuckled. He kissed Guude's head lightly.

"I love you, so much Guude, so much more then you'll ever realize." He murmured, snuggle closer to his lover. 

He ran his fingers through Guude's soft blond hair. He knew Guude had been having a lot of stress lately, but his lover was so much stronger than he gave himself credit for. He knew his lover would be okay, especially if they stuck together. He completed Guude and Guude completed him. Most people didn't believe in destiny or fate, but he did. He believed he was always destined to marry Guude. He wanted to believe Kurt and Zisteau were destined to be together too. He wasn't actually Zisteau's father, but, he was trying, and he knew Zisteau was trying too. 

He knew those two would go through a lot with the wedding. He was worried about what the rest of the town would say, of course some found it cute, but most were disgusted by it, which he hated, but it wasn't his place to judge others. He just wanted the best for Kurt and Zisteau, and he knew that what was best for them was going to be a struggle to get to, but they were both strong, and he had faith that everything would be okay, for all of them, as a family. Sure, their family wasn't perfect, but what family is?


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say you wedding day is the best day of your life.

"I can't believe it's already here." Zisteau comments, sitting on his bed nervously.

"Yeah, it's very hard to believe." Guude responded, tears glistening in his bright green eyes. "It seems like just yesterday you were running around with a wood sword, pretending to be a knight." 

Zisteau smiled, the memory was a pleasant one. "That seems like so long ago, when I used to play pretend."

"You grew up far too fast." 

"Is it always like this?" 

"Growing up too fast?" 

"Yeah..." 

"It does seem like that. Life goes by way too fast." He smiled sadly.

"Is it rough being an adult.... Being a king?" 

"Of course it is, but every second is worth it, the good and the bad. So never be discouraged." 

"I'll try not to be." 

"Today will be rough for you, because of everyone not being okay with this type of thing, but I want you to know, no matter what, I'm proud of you, Bdubs is proud, and your mother was so, so proud of you. She had so much faith in you, Zisteau, and she had been so right. You will make an amazing king one day, and an amazing father and husband. I couldn't have asked for a better son." 

Tears glistened in Zisteau's blue-green eyes as he hugged his father. "Thank you father." He whispered, almost unable to find his voice. 

Guude hugged his son tightly, knowing they both found comfort in the embrace. "I've gotta go check on some stuff, but I'll be back shortly." He says as he moves away from his son. 

"Alright." Zisteau says, tears still glistening in his eyes. 

Guude heads out into the hallway, immediately finding Bdubs. "Are things ready to go?" He questioned, approaching his lover. 

"Yes, and there isn't a thing you need to worry about, I got everything under control." Bdubs responds with a smile.

"You're amazing." Guude says, placing a kiss on Bdubs' cheek.

"Not as amazing as you sweetheart." Bdubs says with a loving smile, as he took Guude's hand and intertwined their fingers. "What's on your mind hon?" 

"They grow up too fast." 

"They do, don't they?" 

"I don't know if I'm ready for my baby boy to grow up." 

"You may not be ready for it, but he is." 

"I know, but it's scary too think that soon enough he'll be taking my place as king."

"We still have quite a few years ahead of us sweetheart, don't forget that." 

"I haven't, it's just a scary thought, you know?" 

"It is, but that's still so far away, so lets not focus on that, lets focus on the fact that your son, our son, is getting married in an hour." 

Guude gulped. "Yeah, that's also a scary thought." 

Bdubs chuckled amusedly. "It is indeed."

 

Zisteau stood at the end of the isle, by the priest. He was nervous, to say the least, but excitement hummed through his body as well. He looked over the crowd, seeing many people from the town, some wearing smiles and looking happy, others giving him glares and looks of disapproval. It saddened him, knowing that so many people still hated the idea of being gay or liking someone of the same gender. They had come so far; yet had so far to go till things were more acceptable. He was just glad he got to marry Kurt, finally. 

He thought back to when he first met his nerdy lover. Kurt had been so shy, so reserved. He had been sweet, and ever so adorable. Zisteau couldn't have imagined that he'd be marrying that shy boy all those months ago. But, here he was, getting ready to marry the shy boy in question. His gaze quickly flew to the big doors as they opened, revealing the most beautiful person in the world. Kurt looked breathtaking in his fancy tux. His hair was slicked back, looking basically perfect. He looked nervous, but that wasn't unusual. Bdubs escorted him down the isle, a small smile on his face.

Zisteau heart was racing as Kurt joined him. He took Kurt's hands in his own, and got lost in those beautiful blue-red eyes that mystified him. He faintly heard the priest in the background, but he couldn't focus on that, not when he felt like he was drowning in his lovers eyes.

"Zisteau Boulderfist, do you take Kurt to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked, his voice cutting through Zisteau's trance like state. 

"I do." He says, a big smile on his face. 

"Kurt Mac, do you take Zisteau as your lawfully wedded husband?" 

"I do." Kurt spoke, his voice hesitant yet determined.

"I pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom." 

Zisteau didn't even hesitate to move in and kiss Kurt deeply, never, ever wanting to stop. It was all so much, yet it was perfect. The crowd applauded loudly, most on their feet, though there were the few who didn't clap, didn't stand, wore hateful glares. But, none of that mattered, not when Zisteau had finally married the love of his life. 

"Kurt Boulderfist, do you swear to serve and protect this kingdom no matter what fate is bestowed?" The priest asked, his voice echoing throughout the room. 

"I do."

"Do you swear to put the kingdom and its well being before your own?" 

"I do."

"Do you swear to be a good king when the time comes and bare the weight of any wrong doing that happens to the kingdom and its people." 

"I do." 

The priest placed the golden crown, identical to Zisteau's, atop his head. "I now grant you the honored title, Prince of Gattove." 

Kurt couldn't help but smile with pride as he was being pulled into a big hug by Zisteau. He was a prince. And, the best part; he was married to the love of his life, and that's all he'd ever wanted. He could be the poorest person in the world and all he'd need is Zisteau. The moment wasn't long lived as they were ushered to the dinning hall for a feast. A while into dinner, Zisteau, Kurt, Bdubs, and Guude took to the small stage for speeches. 

Bdubs stepped forward, clearing his voice. "I haven't been part of this family for that long, but the time that I have, it's been amazing, and Zisteau has welcomed me with open arms, makes me feel proud to be his father, and even prouder to have someone as amazing as Kurt as a son-in-law." 

Guude stepped forward next, after the applause had died down. "Where do I begin." He said with a chuckle. "Kurt, I know I wasn't the kindest to you at first, but you've really grown on me, and I'm glad my son found you, you really do make him happy. And Zisteau, my son, I can't even express how happy I am for you. I always knew you'd be a good person, your mother knew too." He paused, wiping at his teary green eyes. "Your mother once told me, not long after you were born, that she knew you'd grow up to be handsome, loyal, prestigious, brave, she had been right, because you are all those and so much mo-more." His voice cracked as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm very proud of you, Zisteau." He finishes, his voice uneven from the overload of emotions. 

Kurt looks to Zisteau, nervousness prevalent on his face. Zisteau gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand reassuringly. 

Kurt stepped forward and let out a deep breath. "I-I didn't have a great childhood." He started nervously. "But, that all changed when I met Zisteau. He brought light into my world and made me feel loved. I knew the second I met him that I was in love, there wasn't a single doubt that I didn't love him. I know not everyone agrees with this, and I know it might be that way for a long time to come, but I'm just glad that I got to marry Zisteau. And, lastly, Zisteau, I love you, so much, you really are the best thing to happen to me." Kurt's blue eyes glistened with tears, which had slowly started slipping down his pale cheeks.

Zisteau already had tears falling down his cheeks as he gave Kurt a tight hug. He stepped forward, taking a deep breath. "This has truly been the best day of my life, and I'd like to thank you all for helping to make it even better. I know I'm not the perfect prince, but I thank you for accepting me anyway." He addressed the crowd of people from the town, before turning his attention to his absolutely perfect lover. "Kurt, my husband, my lover, my soul mate, I love you, more than I can even begin to express. We've been through so much together Kurt. But, no matter what was thrown at us, you stayed with me and showed me love and compassion. Our time together before getting married had been amazing and perfect, and I know that our time together after this will be just as amazing." He took Kurt's hands in his own. "I made a promise to myself, and you, a long time ago. I had promised that I would marry you one day Kurt, and I just knew that I would be able to keep that promise, and I did. I had never made another promise to you, but marriage meant that I'd love you and give you a good till death tore us apart, which is the best promise I thought I could make." He took a deep breath, giving Kurt's hands a gentle squeeze. "Kurt, of all the people I could've fallen in love with, I'm glad it was you, because you are perfect in every single way, no matter how much you deny it. I love all of your insecurities, your doubts, your faults, every single thing that you hate about yourself I love, because it's you, and I love you and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life by your side." He kissed Kurt deeply, tears falling down both of their faces. 

There wasn't a dry eye in the audience as they all stood, applauding. Because no matter what, no matter what people think, or how blind they are to what things really are, love overcomes and conquers even the most pressing of matters, and makes things a little clearer in a blind world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been so much fun to write, and it makes me sad to see it end, but when one adventure ends, another starts, so look out for a brand new story starting tomorrow! Thanks to those of you who have stuck around through this story! I love you all!


End file.
